Polos Opuestos II: El Fuhrer y el Alquimista
by Mikoto 0912
Summary: La vida de ambos hermanos a cambiado mucho, después de los acontecimientos del fanfic pasado. Sin embargo, algunas cosas parecen no pintar muy bien, en esta nueva aventura... ¿Cuál es la opción correcta?
1. Capítulo 1.

_Capítulo 1: Aniversario de Bodas_

**_¡Hola bienvenidos a este primer capítulo de Polos Opuestos II! Si aún no han leído la primera parte puede que no le entiendan, pero si ya la leyeron ¡Adelante!_**

**_Quise avisar antes por si hay algún despistado jeje_**

-¡Mieeeeeerdaaaaaa!.- definitivamente los trabajos en el campo son más cansados que los de una oficina. El confiado y arrogante chico con cabellos de oro que alguna vez fue el primer candidato a ser Fuhrer de su país, ahora tenía el cabello alborotado, la frente llena de sudor y las finas manos blancas como la nieve llenas de cayos por culpa de la pala para labrar la tierra.- ¿Esto no sería más fácil con alquimia?

-Definitivamente no, si lo haces de forma brusca, la tierra se maltratara y no florecerá.- dijo con completa calma la pequeña anciana a su lado, ella podía pasar desapercibida por su edad y apariencia, pero era la mecánica de automails más habilidosa del país: Pinako Rockbell.- sigue trabajando duro.

-Tch.- su estómago comenzó a gruñir con insistencia.- ¿Al menos podrias ayudarme para terminar más rápido?

-Pues no. Si una anciana trabaja la tierra, le pasa sus malas vibras y no florece.

Si eres un chico de ciudad, que no sabe nada de agricultura, que toda su vida fue en una oficina y sin trabajo físico arduo: eres toda una comidilla de los campesinos.

El chico no parecía entender eso, así que siguió labrando la tierra. Una joven chica se asomo desde el umbral de la puerta y comenzó a reírse al ver como sufría bullying su amado esposo.

Esa chica, Winry Rockbell, alguna vez había odiado a ese chico. Cuando se conocieron para tener una relación de jefe-empleado, en vez de hacer "clic", hicieron ¡Kaboom! Sin embargo, después de algunos meses y de algunas cuantas pesadillas, su relación fue cambiando y se hicieron más amigos, hasta amarse profundamente.

Y hoy, hace un año, se habían jurado dulce amor eterno.

-¡Ed! Ya está el desayuno.

-¡Al fin!.- El chico, Edward Elric, salió corriendo con dirección a su casa. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la tomó de la cintura, la cargo y la beso con pasión.- te veías cansada en la mañana, así que no te quise despertar, gracias por estar conmigo durante un largo año y nos faltan muchos más.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón, saco una pequeña cajita de madera y se la entrego. Ella emocionada la abrió y se sorprendió al encontrar una hermosa concha de mar.

-Ed, es bellísima

-Me alegra que te guste.- sonrió y sus ojos parecían brillar.- algún día te llevaré al mar y estarás encantada ahí.

-¿En...?.- Winry sintió un repentino mareo y estuvo a punto de caerse, si no hubiera sido por Edward, ella habria terminado en el suelo.

-¡Winry!

-Estoy bien, solo es un mareo de que no he dormido bien.

-Te dije que no trabajarás hasta tan tarde porque te sentirías mal (Nota de la autora: lastima que no tengo a alguien que me diga así :c )

-Era necesario, si no, nunca podría haber terminado ese encargo. Además, no se que me pasa últimamente que me he vuelto más perezosa.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Te he visto muy pálida últimamente.

-Sí.- ella sonrió para intentar aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero cuando sonrió sintió que su estómago quería sacar lo poco que había logrado comer. Haciendo a un lado a Edward de un empujón, salió corriendo al baño.

-¡Winry!.- él corrió detrás de ella y se inclino junto a ella para sobar su espalda.- Te llevaré con un doctor, no me gusta esto.

-Es necesario que la llevemos a ver a un médico para confirmar lo que pienso.- dijo Pinako con voz seria, ambos voltearon a verla con confusión.- no se preocupen, no es grave.

Es un día demasiado ajetreado para ambos hermanos. Mientras que Edward está dedicado al 100% a su tierra y a su esposa, Alphonse, su hermano menor, tiene otros problemas.

-¿Enserió tengo que hablar frente a todos los militares?.- dijo el chico que era idéntico a su hermano mayor, cabello y ojos dorados. Sin embargo él no emitía la misma vibra que su hermano. Alphonse parecía más débil y delicado, para su rango, eso era demasiado problemático. Siempre fue muy amable y tranquilo. Aunque su padre le aseguraba que sería uno de los más grandes Fuhrer de la historia, Al, como le decían de cariño, no dejaba de sentir miedo.

-Hijo, lo harás bien, solamente tienes que ofrecerles unas palabras firmes y motivacionales. Eso es todo.

-Estarán también los otros generales, ¿no?

-Estarán todos hijo.

-...- sintió un nudo en su estómago cuando llegó al parco desde donde daría sus primeras palabras como Fuhrer. Su padre asintió para intentar motivarlo y le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda. En cuanto el chico salió, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir. Tomó aire y abrió su boca antes de que se le olvidarán las palabras que diría.- Hola a todos, supongo que varios me conocen aunque no todos. Probablemente conozcan más a mi padre o a mi hermano mayor. Sin embargo, les aseguro que trabajare hasta el cansancio para que ustedes me conozcan, para que la población me conozca y confíe en mí, pero sobre todo que nuestros enemigos y aliados me conozcan y reconozcan esta valerosa y fuerte nación que día a día construimos. Ahora bien, para no alargar mi discurso, les pido a todos que confíen en mi y sea mis compañeros en la construcción de esta nación que tanto amamos.

La gente que lo estaban viendo comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar: ¡larga vida al Fuhrer! ¡Larga vida al Fuhrer!. Aunque su discurso había sonado convincente, muchas personas dudaban de su capacidad por ser "él". En los chismes de pasillo era muy común escuchar malas críticas hacia él y su futuro gobierno. Eso lo hacía sentir mal pero su padre fue su guía para dejar a un lado todas esas habladas, pues, si le hacemos caso a lo que digan los demás de nosotros y nos sentimos deprimidos si son cosas negativas ¿Acaso a eso le podemos llamar vida?

Cuando termino de saludar a todas las personas que habían ido al evento, se sentó en su nueva oficina y dio vueltas en su silla.

-Diste un buen discurso.- entró su padre a la oficina.

-Gracias papá.- dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

-Bueno ahora, toma.- dejo caer un enorme cerro de papeles frente a su hijo. Al miró sorprendido todo ese mundo de papeles.

-Ehmm... ¿Papá?

-Una de las principales funciones del Fuhrer es leer y revisar oficios importantes y firmarlos. Tienes que analizar muy bien las cosas que vienen aquí ya que de ello depende el futuro de este país.- Alphonse trago saliva.- no te preocupes yo estaré contigo en lo que aprendes.

-Gracias papá.- El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Alphonse levantó el auricular.-diga.

-Señor, tiene una llamada de su hermano Edward, ¿se la comunico?

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Que es?

-Es mi hermano...- después de unos tonos, Edward comenzó a gritarle a su hermano y en su voz se podía escuchar una mezcla de emociones.

-YO... NO SE QUE... AAAAAAAAH PAPÁ. YO SOY PAPÁ.

-Ehh, nii-san soy yo, Al.

-SÍ YO SE QUE ERES AL, PERO YO PAPÁ. WINRY Y YO, PAPÁS. BEBÉ BEBÉ BEBÉ.

-Aaahh creo que ya te entiendo ¿serás papá?

-SIIIIIIII WINRY Y YO ¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁS!

-¡Felicidades hermano!

-¿Que sucede Al?

-Edward y Winry tendrán un bebé.

-¡Oh que maravilloso! ¡Tendremos que ir a verlos!

-Jajaja sí, al parecer nii-san esta en pánico.

-Jajajaja así me sentí cuando supe que vendría él. Definitivamente salió igual a su padre jajajajajaja.

-Señor.- entró de golpe la joven secretaria.- nos acaban de mandar un mensaje del Monte de Briggs.

-¿Que pasa?

-Volvieron a atacarlos los de Docma. Pudieron repelerlos pero hay bajas.

-Esos malditos, ya van 3 veces en esta semana. Solicito un informe completo por favor y envíen un tren con refuerzos y víveres. Además, traigan los cuerpos de esos hombres para hacerles una ceremonia y entregarlos a su familia.

-¡Sí señor!

-Que mal momento para que Ed tenga un bebé.

-...- Alphonse se sintió muy preocupado por el futuro de este país y de su hermano.

-No te sientas mal hijo, ya veras que podremos salir adelante de esto.

-Gracias papá.

-Bueno ahora firma esto. Ah y mañana tenemos que ir a Xing para hacer tratos de paz. Tenemos que conseguir aliados por si se ponen las cosas más difíciles.

-Sí, papá.

En un pueblo tan pequeño y alejado como es Reseembol, pocas veces llegan las malas noticias, así que Edward y Winry eran tan ajenos a los difíciles momentos que se vivían en esa pequeña oficina del Fuhrer.

-Me complace informarles, que viendo todos los síntomas que tiene Winry. Ella está embarazada.

-¡¿EEEH?!.- dijeron al unísono, ambos sorprendidos por lo que les dijo la partera del pueblo.

-¡Que bieeen! ¡Que alegría escuchar eso!.- dijo Pinako llena de alegría.

-Me sorprende que no les hayas dicho nada a estos jóvenes Pinako.

-Los conozco y se que no me hubieran creído, así que quería que escucharan a alguien más.

-Oh jejejeje eres muy mala Pinako.

-Y bien chicos...

Ambos aun estaban procesando la información.

-Sere mamá...- dijo Winry con los ojos abiertos como platos.- por eso los cambios repentinos de humor y los vomitos...

-Sere papá...- balbuceo Edward.- Winry ¡seremos papás!

Edward se puso de pie y la cargo mientras gritaba: ¡Seremos papás! ¡Seremos papás! Winry se soltó a llorar mientras asentía con la cabeza.

En ese momento, la felicidad inundó su corazón y comenzaron a pensar en el futuro que parecía tan maravilloso y perfecto.

Ese día, estuvo pintado de la belleza de saber que llegaría una nueva vida a este mundo y la tristeza de que una joven vida había desaparecido de este mundo. Sin embargo, cualquiera que sea el caso, no deja de ser parte de esta maravillosa cadena que es la vida.

Ya en la noche, Edward y Winry estaban acostados en su cama. Ella estaba recargada sobre su pecho y él le acariciaba con ternura su largo cabello.

-Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos.

-Sí, fue en la noche de bodas.

-Estabas muy nerviosa y estabas completamente roja. Cuando intente acariciarte me diste una cachetada.

-Jajaja esque me dio miedo.

-Yo intente rendirme cuando te vi así y quería esperar a que tu te sintieras segura.

-Y tu te sorprendiste cuando fui yo la que se puso encima de ti y te besé.

-Uhmm ahora que lo pienso, ese día me violaste.

-Jajajaja ¡Estas mal! Tu también querías.

-Pero no de esa manera.

Recordando todos los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos, se quedaron dormidos.

**_¡Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Espero que disfruten este fanfic tanto como yo al escribirlo._**

**_Recuerden seguirme en mis otras loqueras:_**

**_Fanfics Terminados:_**

**_-Un Rayo De Esperanza (Mahoutsukai No Yume)._**

**_-Descendiente (Akatsuki No Yona)._**

**_-Polos Opuestos (Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Broterhood)._**

**_-My Angel (To Aru Majutsu No Index, Last Order x Accelerator)_**

**_-The Alchemist ( versión genderbrend de Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist broterhood)._**

**_-Esa chica (To Aru Majutsu No Index/To Aru Kagaku No Accelerator) (Accelerator x lectora)_**

**_Fanfics en publicación:_**

**_Polos Opuestos II: El Fuhrer y el Alquimista._**

**_Futuros Proyectos:_**

**_-My life after our promise (Satsuriku no Tenshi)._**

**_-Angels And Demons (Satsuruki No Tenshi x To Aru Majutsu No Index)._**

**_-Muñeca De Trapo (Vampire Knight)._**

**_-Hija De La Luna (Novela Original)._**

**_-Bailemos un Blues (Novela Original)_**

**_-Dulce Locura (Novela Original)._**

**_-El sueño de todo fan (Fanfic Yaoi)._**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto!_**


	2. Capítulo 2

¡_Aun Estoy Aprendiendo!_

Probablemente lo que más caracteriza a la etapa del embarazo, además de la adorable pancita que le crece a la mujer, son los cambios tan repentinos de humor. Aunque no les da a todas las mujeres por igual, en algunas es más notorio. Probablemente esté sea el caso de Winry.

-...- Edward se acerco en silencio a la puerta del taller de su esposa, ella parecía cansada y fastidiada, de vez en cuando se acariciaba el vientre que se estaba comenzando a notar. Él se acercó a ella y le dijo de la maneras más tierna que pudo.- Oye Winry-chan, ¿no quieres dormir?

-No, tengo que terminar este pedido.

-Vamos estas muy cansada, yo te llevaré cargan...

-¡Acaso crees que soy una inútil que ni siquiera sé puede valer por sí misma!.-le grito de repente. Edward se puso pálido ante la repentina aparición de una increíblemente y fuerte sed de sangre.

-Este... Yo solo quiero que descanses un ratito y te lle...

-¡LAAAARGOOOO DE AQUIIIII! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER PARA NADA AHORITA!

-¡Waaaah!.- una llave inglesa salio volando hacia su cabeza, si no hubiera tenido tan buenos reflejos de seguro le atinaba entre ceja y ceja.- ¡Winry! ¡Le harás daño al bebé!

-Oh... Tienes razón...- de repente, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se soltó a llorar amargamente.- soy una mala madre, mira que estoy haciendo esto sin pensar en mi bebé ¡debes de estar muy molesto conmigo! ¡Ya no me quiereees! ¡Mereces a alguien más!

¡Pero que carajos!.- Edward no sabía si reírse o enojarse, aunque quería ayudarla, no sabía como, después de todo ¡Aun esta aprendiendo! Tomo un poco de aire y finalmente dijo:

-Ehmm... Winry-chan, no es eso amor, mira que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ambos.

-¡Vete! ¡No te quiero veeer!

-¡Ickkk!.- al ver que su estrategia fallo por completo, salio corriendo, se puso pálido cuando vio que Winry comenzó a atacarlo con otra llave inglesa.-¡pues cuantas de esas tienes!

-¡IDIOTAAA! Por si no lo sabes ¡TRABAJO CON MUCHAS DE ELLAS!

Edward salio corriendo velozmente para evitar que su esposa lo dejara inconsciente. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando salió ileso de la habitación. Escucho una carcajada y levanto la cabeza confundido.

-Vaya, si que te faltan muchas cosas que aprender muchacho.- su abuela adoptiva, Pinako Rockbell, estaba riendo a carcajadas frente a él.- ven sigueme.

-Siendo sincero, Winry siempre tuvo ese carácter explosivo. Pero ahora lo tiene peor.

-Pues verás, ella está en la época más hermosa de su vida. El ser madre para una mujer implica muchos cambios, sobre todo, en una madre primeriza. Ella está asustada y lo que menos quiere es sentirse sobreprotegida e inútil, ella sabe que su condición es algo delicada, pero si le quitas lo que ella más ama que es trabajar puede que se sienta aún peor.- dijo lentamente mientras sacaba algunos pankekes del horno, los coloco en la mesa y espolvoro un poco de azúcar glass.- más que ser su protector se su compañero, más que su esposo se su amigo. Evita recordarle su condición e intenta recordarle lo valiosa que es para ti y cuanto la amas.- De una tetera saco un poco de leche caliente y con una cuchara comenzó a hecharle un poco de chocolate. Después sirvió jugo de naranja y unas pocas galletas.

-¿Estas segura que eso funcionará?

-Obviamente, no por algo he vivido tanto tiempo. Ten.- le entrego la charola de comida que había preparado.- este es el desayuno favorito de Winry, llevalo a su cuarto y si te invita a entrar con ella, hazle ver cuanto la amas y que quieres estar con ella todo el tiempo que sea necesario sin que seas una molestia.

-Gracias abuela, intentaré hacerlo.

-Solo no seas tan idiota para que se te caigan las cosas antes de llegar con ella.

-¡Claro que no! Bueno eso espero...- dijo dudando un poco sobre como avanzar para no tirar la comida.

Con mucho cuidado llego de nuevo al taller de Winry, dudo un poco de como tocar la puerta. Intento tomar las cosas con una sola mano, pero el vaso de leche y el de jugo se tambalearon peligrosamente. Con un movimiento cómico evito hacer un enorme desastre. Decidió tocar la puerta con la punta de sus zapatos.

Cuando Winry abrió la puerta, sus ojos brillaron a ver lo delicioso que lucia su desayuno.

-Ed...

-Vamos a desayunar juntos, ¿Que te parece?.- intento sonreír para que sonara más convincente.

-Sí, pasa.

_¡Primera fase completa!_.- sonrió para sus adentros.

Dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa de noche. El se sentó en el banquito donde se sentaban sus clientes y Winry en su silla.

-Te está quedando genial ese modelo.- dijo señalando el auto-mail a medio construir que estaba en la mesa.

-Sí, el cliente solicitó que fuera muy ligero sin que se viera comprometido su durabilidad.

-Eres muy talentosa, con razón estas tan empeñada en ello.

-Jejeje muchas gracias.

_¡Segunda fase completa!_.- festejo en su mente su gran logro.

-¿Te gustaría un ayudante?

-Uhmm, no estoy muy segura.

-¡Vamos! Me gustaría aprender a hacer auto-mails como lo haces tú.

-Ehmm, esta bien. Necesito fundir algunas cosas y me da miedo que me lastime.

-No tengas miedo cariño.- la tomó de las manos.- eres la persona más increíble, valiente e inteligente que jamás he conocido, se que no te pasará nada y que cumplirás con todos tus encargos.

Ella sonrió y se puso completamente roja.

-Gracias Ed.- se acercó a él y lo beso con ternura.

_¡Misión completa!_.- grito para si. Si tan solo la abuela se lo hubiera dicho desde mucho antes, se pudo haber evitado muchos golpes.

Mientras que Edward celebraba un nuevo logro con Winry, Alphonse se miraba sus manos, le dolían las articulaciones y empezó a notar una ligera deformación en sus dedos, después de pasarse escribiendo y firmando documentos durante todo el día y parte de la noche era de esperarse. Volteo a ver a su padre que parecía tan tranquilo y sereno.

-¿Tu también firmabas esa cantidad de papeles?

-En realidad, son menos. Pero te guarde una buena cantidad para que fueras aprendiendo, Jajajajajaja.- su padre soltó una gran carcajada.

_En realidad, él no quería hacer nada y como sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo en el cargo, decidió dejarmelo todo a mi_.- soltó un suspiro al entender el sarcasmo de su padre. Miró fascinado el paisaje que pasaba por su ventana. Iban camino a Xing para saludar al nuevo Rey de ese país que hace poco había asumido el cargo. Era la primera vez que viajaba lo suficientemente lejos de la capital y se sentía muy nervioso y emocionado por las cosas nuevas que iba a encontrar.

-Dime, Alphonse.

-¿Que pasa padre?

-¿Cuando piensas encontrar una pareja? Bueno, realmente no tengo nada en contra que estés soltero, pero no me gustaría que te la pasaras solo toda tu vida por culpa de tu cargo.

-Estuve enamorado en una época, pero ella escogió a otra persona. Estoy feliz de eso, pero si me duele un poco. Aún no estoy muy seguro de querer enamorarme de nuevo.

-Al, eres muy joven y guapo, apuesto a que a muchas chicas les gustaría tenerte como su novio.

-Sí pero, aún no encuentro a esa chica.

-Está bien, no te quiero presionar. Cuando menos te lo esperes, la encontrarás de la manera más simple del mundo.

Alphonse sonrió ante las palabras de su padre. Hace un año que su primer amor, Winry, se había casado con su hermano mayor y después de eso, él solo tuvo ojos para su nuevo trabajo, así que no se había dado tiempo para esas cosas.

Como habían salido casi de madrugada de Ciudad Central, llegaron a la hora exacta que habían acordado para reunirse con el Rey. Alphonse se sorprendió al ver a un joven que aparentaba tener la misma edad que él, ojos caídos, cabello negro peinado con una cola de caballo que los estaba esperando en la estación, se suponia que el Rey los iba a recibir. A su lado iba una persona enmascarada.

-¡Bienvenidos! Mi nombre es Ling Yao, es un gusto tenerlos aquí en Xing.

-Hola, el placer es mío.- se inclino para mostrar respeto.- Mi nombre es Alphonse Elric, el Fuhrer de Amestris, estoy ansioso por conocer al Rey.

-Pues ¡aquí estoy!.- el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja. Alphonse no pudo evitar reír un poco, cuando escucho la palabra rey, se había imaginado otra cosa. Ya saben corona, trajes elegantes y llamativos, muchos anillos, un viejo panzon. Se sintió estafado.

-Lo siento, esque yo...

-Jajaja lo se nadie se espera a un rey tan joven. Supongo que te pasa lo mismo a ti.

-Sí, es complicado ser joven.

-Señor.

Alphonse se sorprendió que la persona al lado de Ling hablara, sobretodo que su voz sonará tan femenina.

-Ah cierto, vamos a pasar a mi palacio para que puedan descansar tranquilamente después de todo es un viaje muy largo, ya en la tarde podremos hablar.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, su alteza.

-Solo Ling, aun no logro acostumbrarme al titulo de su Alteza.

-Está bien Ling, tu solo puedes llamarme Al.

-Es un gusto Al.

Ambos chicos se dieron la mano y entablaron una animada charla sobre las ventajas y desventajas de ser alguien joven en un cargo tan alto. Su padre suspiro y miro con satisfacción a su hijo, el primer paso para poder hacer amigos es tener empatia hacia el otro y esa era una de las características más importantes de Alphonse y eso era lo que mas resaltaba de un buen gobernante.

-Oh cierto, él es mi padre y el anterior Fuhrer.

-Recuerdo haberlo visto en las reuniones con mi padre, es un placer conocerlo señor...

-Van Hohenheim, solo llámame Hohenheim.

-Un gusto señor.

El paisaje de ese país, era completamente diferente, más sereno y lleno de vegetación, durante el viaje en Xing era raro ver a un pueblo con mucha gente. Sin embargo, el centro del país donde vivía el Rey y su familia era increíblemente grande y lleno de vida. El palacio era enorme, con elegantes decoraciones, rodeado de una gran e imponente muralla, Alphonse esta fascinado al ver tan espectacular arquitectura.

-Bien, bajemos, los llevare a su habitación y después los llamare para que comamos algún refrigerio.

-Oye Ling, tu casa es bellísima.

-Gracias, ¿Quieres que te de un paseo por el jardín? Es increíblemente grande.

-¡Sí!.- dijo el chico emocionado.

El jardín era el doble o el triple de grande que su casa en Amestris. Lleno de flores silvestres desconocidas para él, pequeños lagos con peces de colores, algunos instrumentos para ejercitarse y un lugar para hacer yoga.

Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención a Alphonse y que provocó que casi se golpeara la cara con una columna fue una pequeña y delgada figura, balanceándose con una gracia maravillosa, casi inhumana, sentía que estaba viendo un espejismo. Quedo boquiabierto al ver como lanzaba unos kunais a un árbol con una increíble precisión, con su pie dibujo algo y después de inclinarse el círculo que había dibujado brillo al igual que los kunais enterrados en el árbol y en la corteza del árbol se formo un pequeño animalito de madera.

-Oh, así que te llamo la atención el rentanjutsu.- dijo Ling al ver tan interesado a Alphonse.

-¿Eh? ¿Que es eso?.- dio un salto cuando sintió la mano de Ling sobre su hombro e intento disimular.

-Es similar a lo que ustedes llaman Alquimia en Amestris. Si quieres ver más de cerca, le pediré a mi hermana que haga una demostración.

-Ehmm, no es necesario...

-¡Oye Mei! ¡Mei!

-¡¿?!.- la belleza de cabello azabache peinado con un chongo en cada lado de su cabeza con unas trenzas cayendo como cascadas que bailaron cuando ella se giro para ver a su hermano, sus enormes y profundos ojos negros cautivaron a Al.- ¿Quienes son ellos Ling?

-Pues veras, ellos son nuestros invitados de Amestris. Él es el Fuhrer Alphonse Elric y su padre, el anterior Fuhrer, Van Hohenheim.

-Un gusto tenerlos con nosotros.- ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-A Al le gustaría verte hacer el retanjutsu.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia de enseñarme. Es un honor aprender contigo.- Al se sonrojo al ver a la chica tan cerca de él. Ella parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre él.

Su padre estaba feliz, ya que, probablemente, ella sería la única persona capaz de sacar a Alphonse de su triste soledad.

**_¡Hola chicas!_**

**_Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo._**

**_Estaré publicando más seguido, ya que publico cada mil años jejeje_**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto!_**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Encrucijada Del Destino_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y los pájaros se paseaban libres por el cielo. Edward y Pinako estaban acomodando las cosechas del mes en el almacén para que se conservarán por un tiempo más. Mientras Edward llevaba de un lado a otro los sacos, Pinako estaba haciendo cuentas en su libreta, si tenía algún sobrante, le pedía a Edward que las pusiera en la carreta.

-Bien, con esto terminamos las cuentas. No pasaremos hambre en época de invierno.- dijo Pinako satisfecha de los cultivos. Pensó que con la ayuda de Edward no le iría muy bien, pero contrario a lo que ella pensó, le fue hasta mejor.- con esto seguro mi nieto y Winry comerán muy bien.

-¿Que haremos con lo que sobra?

-Llévalos al pueblo a vender o cambialos por otras cosas, en especial carne y leche.

-Está bien.- tomo la carreta y comenzó a caminar para salir del almacén.

Otra ventaja de tener a Edward era que usaba sus habilidades de negociación para conseguir buenas cosas a un precio razonable, por eso a Pinako le gustaba mandarlo.

Casi llegando al pueblo, algo llamó su atención. Podía distinguir ese uniforme donde quiera que él fuera. Eran dos soldados del ejército de Amestris, molestando a una chica. Indignado, Edward camino hacia la escena.

-¡Déjeme en paz!

-Vamos, ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significan estos uniformes? O ¿Quieres que te lo enseñemos?

-Yo si sé. Significa sacrificio, valor y lealtad hacia el pueblo al cual hay que servir y proteger hasta que la muerte nos aclame.

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a Edward, sorprendidos de que supiera lo que significaba el uniforme, pocos civiles conocían ese código.

-¿Crees que es de buena educación meterse en donde no le llaman?

-Pues no, pero es peor que alguien de un rango más bajo le hable en ese tono a un superior.- dijo mostrando su reloj de plata. Los hombres quedaron boquiabiertos.- y por sí no lo saben, yo soy el Mayor Edward Elric, exijo sus nombres, rangos y el porque están aquí. Ah, y suelten a la señorita.

-Sí.- en cuanto la soltaron, la chica salió corriendo y se metió a una casa que no estaba tan lejos de ahí.

-¿Y bien?

-S-señor...

-Esta bien, no me digan sus nombres pero si el porque están aquí.

-Estamos buscando a Scar, creemos que esta en esta área.

-De acuerdo, ahora váyanse en el primer tren que salga, no quiero verlos merodeando por aquí. Yo me encargaré de este asunto.

-Sí, señor.- en cuanto esos hombres se fueron, Edward sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y no pudo evitar retorcerse.

En el pasado, Scar casi lo mataba. Tener que volver a enfrentarse a él era más difícil de lo que pensaba, ¿Habrá cambiado en algo Scar? Su aspecto musculoso, su gran altura, su mirada recia y la enorme cruz en su frente fue lo que primero se le pasó por la mente. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la chica a la que había salvado le estaba hablando.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ah, perdona, si me encuentro bien.- poniendo un poco de atención, la chica era pelirroja con el cabello peinado en dos trenzas, ojos color verde y piel blanca, parecía tener la edad de Edward.

-Mis padres tienen una cremería y quieren agradecerte.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, gracias.- contestó y comenzo a seguir a la chica mientras cargaba su carreta.

-Veo que traes muchos costales.

-Son algunas verduras y frutas, mi abuela me dijo que los viniera a cambiar para conseguir otras cosas.

-Oh genial, mi padre quisiera expandir el negocio y vender algo de verdura y frutas, probablemente hagamos negocios.

-De seguro mi abuela estaría encantada si se puede.

Cuando entro a la tienda, los padres de la chica estaban inclinados sobre el piso, Edward se sorprendió por el gesto.

-¡Muchas gracias por salvar a nuestra hija! Te daremos todo lo que quieras, incluso compraremos todo lo que traes en tu careta.

-Gracias, a decir verdad necesito algunas cosas para mi esposa que esta embarazada.

-Oh, cielos ya esta casado.- susurro la joven mientras se marchaba junto a su padre para darle las cosas a Edward.

-Hace poco que llegamos a Resembool, por eso no conocemos a mucha gente.- dijo la señora muy tranquila, se parecía mucho a su hija.- espero que podamos llevarnos bien con todos. Veremos que te podremos dar para tu esposa, por mientras toma asiento.

-Gracias.- Edward se sento en las sillas a esperar mientras que las personas iban y venían con cosas, como leche, todo tipo de quesos y cremas. Tomo el periódico que estaba en una mesita.

-Buenos días, podría darme dos litros de leche, por favor.- Edward detuvo su lectura al escuchar la voz que se le hizo tan familiar. Trago saliva y bajo lentamente el periódico.

-¡SCAAAR!.- no pudo evitar gritar al verlo y por poco se caía de la silla.

-No vengo a cobrar venganza ni nada por el estilo. He cambiado desde que perdí contra ti, ahora me dedico a impartir la palabra de Dios.

-Eso es bueno... Pero... Ehmm...

-Mi pueblo quiere deshacerse de ese estereotipo que carga desde generaciones y yo soy uno de los promotores del cambio. Sin embargo, tu actitud hacia el futuro de este país es decepcionante.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Este país cada día está siendo atacado de forma insistente en sus fronteras y eso está generando un gran estrés entre la población. Incluso, he oído rumores de que habrá un golpe de estado contra tu hermano menor.

-Me has decepcionado y pensar que alguien tan débil me derrotó. Pero, te diré algo, si necesitas nuestra ayuda para defender este país, cuenta con nosotros.- le puso la mano en el hombro, se dio media vuelta y se marcho de la tienda.

Edward quedó boquiabierto, ¿Porque su padre no le había dicho nada? ¿Que estaban haciendo en estos momentos para detener los ataques?

-Aquí está lo que necesita su esposa para que pueda tener a un niño muy sano.- dijo la mujer mientras ponía un enorme saco sobre el mostrador.

-Vendré luego por el.- Edward se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la tienda.

-¿Ya se fue?.- dijo la chica mientras se asomaba por la puerta que daba hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Si, llama al señor Kimblee y dile que será imposible retener a Edward aquí.

-Enseguida madre.

-Por cierto, llama a tu padre, tenemos que deshacernos de un ex-asesino, tu cuidarás la tienda.

Mientras tanto, en Xing, se podía escuchar risas y uno que otro regaño por parte de Mei, la hermana de Ling, quien le estaba enseñando un poco de retanjutsu a Alphonse.

-Bueno, al menos controlas el lanzamiento de los kunhais.

-Jejeje gracias, eres una gran maestra.

Aunque la mayoría de las cosas las tuve que descubrir por mi mismo..- dijo para sus adentros para no ofender a la chica que bailaba feliz frente a él.

-Vaya si que les gusta mucho esas cosas, definitivamente son tal para cual.- solto una carcajada Ling mientras los veía conversando.

-E-eh... Es-tttt.- Alphonse no podía hablar por la enorme vergüenza que tenía, volteo a ver a Mei.

-Jejeje.- ella comenzó a reírse ante el gesto tan tierno de Alphonse, se le notaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Vaya, con ver divertirse a los jóvenes, los viejos nos sentimos rejuvenecidos.

-Cierto, verlos tan felices me hace recordar cuando tenía su edad.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. Era Hohenheim y el padre de Ling, Iroh, un hombre un poco más viejo que Hohenheim, alto, delgado y con mirada serena.

-¿Que tal si dan un paseo por el pueblo? Hoy hay una celebración.- les ofreció amablemente Iroh.

-Sí, son pocas las oportunidades para divertirse cuando se asume una gran responsabilidad.- completo Hohenheim.

-Pero padre...

-Aun estas aprendiendo, así que solo por hoy te daré permiso, ya luego te informare sobre los acuerdos a los que llegamos.

-Esta bien padre.

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo emocionados por ir al pueblo.

-Definitivamente, después de lo que me has informado, es mejor que los chicos no se enteren.

-Sí, esos bastardos esperaron el mejor momento para intentar invadirnos.

-Y tu hijo Edward, ¿Ya sabe?

-No, aun no. Tengo miedo de decirlo, esta esperando a su primer hijo y quiero que él si disfrute de esa etapa.

-¿Sabes que le tienes que decir? Es muy bueno de tu parte que se lo ocultes para que disfrute a su hijo y a su esposa, pero no deja de ser uno de los hijos del Fuhrer.

-Apesar de eso, prefiero que no se enteré, por su bien...

-Señor.- un militar de mediana edad se acercó a él con un intercomunicador y se lo ofreció.- es de su hijo Edward.

-Hohenheim, nunca me he entrometido en tus asuntos, pero creo que es mejor que le digas a Edward. Entre más aliados tengas, será mejor para ti y Alphonse.

-...- tomo el auricular y suspiro.- hola hijo.

-¡Viejo! ¿Porque no me dijiste que estaban atacando las fronteras? Oye ¿¡Ya sabias que se está planeando un golpe de estado contra Alphonse!? Dime de que otra mierda me tengo que enterar.

-Hijo... Por favor perdóname, pero no quería amargar tu momento con una guerra. Ten por seguro que Alphonse y yo estaremos preparados para cualquier cosa.

-Dime cuando sea necesaria mi presencia. No quiero volver a enterarme por un tercero.- se escuchaba muy molesto cuando colgó sin despedirse de su padre.

-Te dije que tu hijo se molestaría contigo.- Iroh se sentó en el pasto y prendio el puro que le regalo Hohenheim. Su amigo se sentó a su lado e imito su gesto, prendio uno de sus puros y comenzó a fumar.

-A veces quisiera sustituir a mi hijo del cargo y enviarlo a vivir con su hermano. Pero se que algún día, cualquiera de ellos tendrá que lidiar con esta situación y prefiero que yo esté ahí para ayudarlos.

-Lamentablemente, no tenemos la vida comprada para poder cuidarlos para siempre.

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Espero que les este gustando la historia._**

**_Por cierto, ¿alguien recuerda como se llamaba el padre de Ling? Creo que nunca lo mencionaron, por mientras le puse un nombre improvisado jajajajaja._**

**_Bye Bye!_**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Independiente._

-Este fue el día más hermoso de mi vida, gracias por regalarme este recuerdo tan valioso Alphonse-sama.- la joven chica, Mei, no podía apartar la mirada de Alphonse. Ambos iban caminando por los amplios jardines del palacio real de Xing, iban acompañados de la luna y a sus pies pasaban pequeñas luciérnagas, como si quisieran enseñarles el camino.

-Para mí también, fue maravilloso pasar un buen tiempo en paz.- Alphonse le devolvió la sonrisa. Este maravilloso momento fue gracias a que Ling, el hermano mayor de Mei, se dio cuenta que no encajaba en esa atmósfera y decidió dejarlos solos. Ella comenzó a bostezar contra su voluntad, estaba cansada, pero quería seguir conociendo al chico delante de ella.- ya es muy tarde, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?

-Muchas gracias.- le contesto.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de ella. Alphonse espero a que entrará, pero la chica se detuvo en la puerta y se giro hacia él.

-Gracias de nuevo.- sin darle oportunidad de responder, Mei le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca, tan cerca, que si se hubiera movido unos centímetros sus labios se hubieran encontrado.

Alphonse parpadeo un par de veces intentando digerir lo que había sucedido. Satisfecha con la reacción, Mei entró a su cuarto.

-A-adiós.- tartamudeo y pudo escuchar una pequeña risita por parte de ella.

Caminando como si estuviera volando, Alphonse llegó hasta la habitación que compartía con su padre.

-Bienvenido hijo.- noto que su hijo estaba en las nubes, eso lo hizo muy feliz.- no hace falta que te pregunte como te fue...

-Ella es espectacular.

-Me alegra eso hijo.- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.- lamento decirte que tendremos e regresar a casa, Amestris nos necesita.

Alphonse sacudió la cabeza para intentar aclararla.

-Sí padre.- se puso serio.- por cierto, ¿a que arreglos llegaste con el rey?

-A unos muy buenos. Tenemos su apoyo comercial, armamentístico y militar. Nos prestara a sus mejores soldados. Entre ellos los más interesantes son un clan completo, Ling y Mei.

-¿Ling y... ¡¡Mei!!?.- no pudo evitar alterarse.

-Ling es uno de los más fuertes y hábiles ninja que tiene. Y Mei es la mejor usando retanjutsu, lo puede manejar para curar o para atacar. Es muy valioso tener a ambos de nuestro lado.

-No... No estoy de acuerdo que Mei ponga un pie en el campo de batalla.

-Alphonse, es decisión de ella. Si nos quiere ayudar, tu solo la tienes que proteger. Si ambos se cuidan las espaldas, no habrá ningún soldado que pueda vencerlos.

-...

-Por cierto, Edward se entero sobre lo que está pasando y está molesto. También contamos con su apoyo para esto.- evito decirle acerca del golpe de estado, Hohenheim era demasiado viejo como para no saber quien está en contra de él y de su familia, él sabía quiénes eran y podría acabar con ellos fácilmente.- ahora hijo, duerme, mañana será un largo día de regreso a casa.

En la mañana siguiente, Alphonse se paro con los primeros rayos de sol que pasaron por su ventana. Con cuidado de no despertar a su padre, salió de la habitación con ropa para entrenar. Después de un poco de calentamiento, lanzó unos cuantos golpes al aire con una velocidad increíble.

-Vaya no pensé que tu fuerte eran las artes marciales.

-¡WAAH!.- Al dio un gran brinco.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No pensé que te asustaría. Enserió disculpame.- se sonrojó Mei al ver el gesto de Al, intento ahogar la risa que estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios.

-Aah no te preocupes. Ehmm, si me gustan mucho las artes marciales, soy mejor peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Eso es lo que veo. Porque no practicamos un poco.

-¿Eh?.- Alphonse parpadeo varias veces.

-Si vamos, da tu mejor golpe.- ella se puso firme, esperando el golpe de Alphonse. Sin embargo, el hizo algo inesperado, con un movimiento rápido, barrio los pies por debajo de su cuerpo y la hizo caer, pero antes de que tocara el piso, la tomó de la cintura.- ¡¡!!

-Nunca podría hacerte daño.

-...- ella acaricio su rostro y lo miró fijamente, lentamente se acercaron hasta el punto en que sentían la respiración del otro. Él parecía indeciso, pero ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa, con su mano acercó con ternura el rostro de Alphonse al suyo y sus labios se unieron en un dulce y cálido beso.- ehmm, perdón... Me deje llevar.

Ella se quito de los brazos de Alphonse y se sonrojo, él aún estaba en shock.

-N-no, no te preocupes yo...- por el rabillo del ojo pudo detectar un brillo metálico y una luz tintineante.

Sabia lo que significaba: un rifle de francotirador. Se apresuró a cubrirse con un árbol que estaba muy cerca de ellos, tomó a Mei de la cintura y la acuno en sus brazos.

-¡Hay un francotirador!.- grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Donde!.- pregunto Mei, buscando con la mirada.

-En el edificio de enfrente.

-Yo me encargo.- salió de su refugio con Alphonse y comenzó a correr en zig-zag, tan rápido que a Alphonse le costó trabajo seguirla con la mirada.

Y al parecer lo mismo sucedió para el francotirador. Se escucharon varias detonaciones, pero ninguna le dio, se escucho un grito sordo de... De... ¿Un hombre? Alphonse quedó boquiabierto al ver la escena. Hohenheim se despertó de su profundo sueño con el grito del hombre (no escucho a Alphonse) y algunos guardias reales fueron apoyar a Mei a hacerse cargo del francotirador.

-Vaya, si que mi hermana es impresionante, ¿cierto?

-¡¡!!.- al parecer ambos hermanos tenían la habilidad de aparecer detrás de una persona sin ser vistos.- si ella...

-Ella recibió un entrenamiento especial desde que era niña. En este país, desde que nacemos, nuestras habilidades en cualquier ámbito son explotadas. Es por eso que casi todos aquí estamos preparados para la guerra. Mei comenzó a caminar muy pequeña, unos meses después, tenía una flexibilidad y velocidad increíble, así que su entrenamiento fue enfocado a eso. Ella quiso sumarle el retanjutsu por aburrimiento.

-Es... Es genial.

-Mei dentro de unos meses podrá casarse, cumplirá 16 y será libre de escoger con quien casarse. Y al parecer esta enamorada de ti.

-¡¡¿¿EEEHH??!!

-Yo no se mucho de eso, pero conozco a mi hermana y jamás la había visto actuar de esa manera. Quiero decirte que me pareces un buen cuñado y estoy muy feliz de que ustedes estén juntos.- le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, ignorando que Alphonse tenía todos los colores en la cara y la quijada caída. Satisfecho, se dio media vuelta y se fue taradeando una marcha nupcial.

-¿Que te dijo mi hermano Alphonse-sama?

-¡Gah!.- dio otro salto.- uhmm nada. Mei, fue increíble lo que hiciste.

-Gracias.- su sonrisa fue tan radiante que se olvidó por un momento lo que había sucedido.- por cierto, ¿conoces a este tipo?

Mei tenía de los cabellos a un hombre, estaba completamente hinchado de su cara, con unos dientes menos y con pequeños rastros de sangre de su nariz, Alphonse no pudo evitar poner una cara de desagrado al verlo tan cerca de él.

-Ehmm, no recuerdo haberlo visto.- dijo dándole unos ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla.

-Yo me encargaré de esto.- se acercó Hohenheim.- Tenemos que sacarle toda la información que sea posible antes de salir hacia Amestris.

-Su padre tiene razón Alphonse-sama.- Al escuchar esas palabras, el hombre comenzó a buscar algo en su boca.- una manera muy respetable de morir "Si caes en las manos del enemigo, utiliza esta pildora y quedaras silenciado, además de que no sufrirás la agonía de la tortura", ¿eso fue lo que te dijeron cierto?.- le pregunto Mei mientras jugueteaba con la píldora.

El hombre trago saliva.

-Bien, comencemos con el interrogatorio.

El interrogatorio duro toda la noche sin descanso para ninguna de las dos partes, a pesar del cansancio y dolor que tenía ese hombre, no respondió absolutamente nada, ni siquiera su nombre. Agotados, dejaron al hombre en Xing, para que el rey dictará lo que sucedería con él.

-Es genial que mi padre nos dejara venir con ustedes.- sonrió Mei, mientras miraba a través de la ventana del tren militar que iba a toda velocidad.- nunca había viajado tan lejos.

-Lo mismo va para mi.- dijo Ling desde un asiento cercano, la chica, Lan Fao, que iba a su lado estaba completamente roja y también asintió en silencio.

-Al contrario, nos sentimos muy honrados de que ustedes hayan aceptado ayudarnos. Definitivamente, necesitaremos de su ayuda en estos días.

Alphonse aparto la mirada de esa alegre vista, pero a la vez, cargada de inquietud. Él no estaba seguro si podía mantener a todos a salvó, conocía lo difícil que era una guerra y que muchas vidas se perderían ahí. Quería evitarla a toda costa y sobretodo quería seguir a lado de la chica que iba haciendo bromas.

Lo más inquietante para él, era la increíble habilidad de Mei para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo...

-¿Sucede algo, Alphonse-sama?.- le miró preocupada Mei.

-No realmente. En la siguiente parada me voy bajar, espero que no te moleste padre.

Hohenheim entendió lo que quería decir.

-Solamente avísame cuando regreses.

Tal y como lo dijo, se bajo del tren y comenzó a caminar en medio de la muchedumbre que se amontonaba en la estación del tren. Al salir de ahí, sintió la serenidad y el aroma a tierra mojada que solamente se podía sentir en un lugar como ese, Resembool.

Primero, pasó por el panteón, donde visito a su madre y limpio un poco las hojas secas que se estaban comenzando a juntar. Aunque parecía que hace poco habían ido a limpiarla y adornarla con flores frescas.

Un poco más adelante pudo distinguir la casa que quería visitar. También pudo ver que alguien estaba trabajando muy duro cortando leña.

-¡Aaah!

-No se mucho de eso, pero creo que estas hagarrando mal el hacha.

Sorprendido, Edward volteo a ver a su hermano menor.

-¡Al! ¿Que te trae por aquí? Enserió, no me esperaba tu visita. Le llamare a mi abuela y a Winry.

-No, antes de eso, quiero hablar contigo.

-Adelante, ¿a donde vamos?

-A la tumba de mamá, quiero que ella también me aconseje.

-Está bien.- con cuidado, Edward acomodo la madera que había cortado y siguió a su hermano hasta el panteón.

Ambos se sentaron a los costados de la tumba. El crepúsculo estaba cayendo sobre ellos mientras disfrutaban del suave viento que golpeaba su rostro.

-Hace unos días conocí a una chica que me dejó muy impresionado.

-Oooh, ¿¿enserio??.- La mirada de Ed, hizo que Alphonse se sintiera aún más incómodo.

-Sin embargo... Ella, ella parece tan fuerte, independiente, sus habilidades alquimicas son geniales y...

-¿Tienes miedo que ella salga lastimada por esas razones?

-...

-Me sucedía igual con Winry, ella definitivamente no era igual que las demás chicas que conocía. Igual que la chica que me mencionas, tuve miedo que ella saliera lastimada solo por estar a mí lado. Pero, la verdadera esencia de una pareja, es que cada uno tiene que complementarse. Si tu sientes que no encajas a su lado, se más fuerte, más inteligente y más audaz para que puedas seguir su ritmo, nunca pienses en ella como alguien a quien proteger, piensa en que ella será tu compañera en las buenas y en las malas.

-Hablas como mi padre.

-Esque, a lo largo del tiempo que he pasado con Winry entendí eso.

-Pero, hay otra cosa que me preocupa. La guerra se está volviendo más fuerte y ella vino para ayudarnos.

-Mierda... Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar.- se puso de pie.- tenemos que hacer algo con esos malditos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-No realmente, tenemos que investigar que es lo que quieren para saber cómo negociar con ellos.

-Ed, no quiero arrastrarte a esto y menos en estos momentos.

-Ahí es donde entra lo que te acabo de decir. Winry entenderá y no se opondrá si mi país me necesita.- le extendió la mano.- ahora, vamos. Se está haciendo tarde.

-Sí.

Después de cenar y una larga platica para ponerse al día con las noticias, se fueron a dormir y al día siguiente a la primera hora del día, Alphonse abordo el tren que lo llevaría a Ciudad Central, esta vez con una idea más clara en mente.

**_¡Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia!_**.

**¡Bye bye!**


	5. Capítulo 5

_El Día De La Emergencia_

La madrugada de ese día todos en Amestris la recordarán para toda la eternidad. Finalmente, el ejército de Docma había interrumpido en el Monte de Briggs.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada, la mayoría de los soldados aptos para la lucha estaban durmiendo mientras que los novatos estaban trabajando, 15 de ellos eran infiltrados. Usando ropas especiales para soportar bajas temperaturas y gafas de visión nocturna, bajaron la temperatura ambiental del cuartel de golpe y quitaron la luz eléctrica. Algunos soldados murieron de hipotermia mientras dormían, los que lograron sobrevivir a la temperatura eran asesinados sin que supieran desde donde fueron atacados, todos morían por un navajazo en el cuello para evitar que sufrieran y alertaran a los demás. El objetivo principal era la General Armstrong, aunque como se esperaba de ella, no fue tan fácil derribarla. Antes de que pudieran tan siquiera hacerle un rasguño acabo con 4 de ellos, pero para cuando ella intento salir a ayudar a sus camaradas, el Monte de Briggs había caído en las manos del enemigo y ella estaba rodeada de los cañones de más de 20 soldados.

Soltó un suspiro y les dijo llena de coraje.

-¡Son unos cobardes! Esta no fue una victoria limpia.- tomó su espada y se dispuso a atravesar su corazón con ella, pero habían soldados detrás suyo y lograron detenerla.

-No podemos permitir que te mates tu sola mujer.- le dijo un hombre gordo y la tomó de la barbilla.- tu, Van Hohenheim, Edward y Alphonse Elric son los símbolos más importantes de este país, serán una verdadera medalla de guerra para nosotros. Así que no nos conviene que mueras.

-Hijo de perra.

Pero... ¿Como fue que esos soldados habían pasado por todos los filtros de seguridad? La respuesta era sencilla: los altos mandos. Había muchas personas que no querían que el próximo Fuhrer fuera Alphonse ya que pensaban que la grandeza del pueblo que habían construido los Fuhrer anteriores se iba a derrumbar, preferían entregar el país a otras manos que a él. Si bien ese era el motivo principal por el cual dejaron que la primera barrera de defensa entre ambos países fuera tomada, una jugosa cantidad de dinero entre muchas otras promesas que los cegaron y abandonaron a su país sin pensarlo.

-Señor, nos están esperando en la estación para una reunión de emergencia.- entró de golpe un soldado que acompañaba a Alphonse en su viaje de regreso a Ciudad Central.

-¿Cual es el motivo?.- pregunto somnoliento, pero pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos del militar.- no me diga que...

-Así es, los de Docma han entrado a Amestris, lamentablemente no se tiene registros de sobrevivientes, además tienen cautiva a la general Oliviar Armstrong.

-Maldición.- dijo Alphonse mientras se mordía el labio.

Mientras tanto en el Cuartel General de Ciudad Central, todos se estaban movilizando. Buscando más información del ataque y de los supervivientes a través de radios de comunicación. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban las horas... El panorama se hacía más desolador.

-¡Denme los últimos reportes!.- Hohenheim entro corriendo rodeado de varias secretarias a la oficina central donde lo esperaban los altos mandos.

-Se piensa que los implicados entraron con identidades falsas.

-Eso no puede ser posible, se hace una búsqueda incansable sobre los datos que proporcionan nuestros reclutas.

-Esa es una de las teorías que se tienen.

-Sí entraron de esa manera, alguien los ayudó.- miró con dureza a las personas que estaban ahí.- Disculpen por lo que diré, pero se que hay muchos de ustedes que se niegan a permitir que mi hijo asuma el poder.- camino alrededor y se quedo quieto.

-S-señor, ninguno de nosotros piensa que su hijo no deba...

-Llevo muchos años en esto y conozco perfectamente a los de su tipo.- se acercó a uno de ellos.- si descubro que alguno de ustedes está involucrado en esta mierda, la tortura se quedará corta, ¡ESTÁN MATANDO INOCENTES QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBEN DE PROTEGER SOLO POR UN ESTÚPIDO CAPRICHO DE USTEDES, PEDAZOS DE MIERDA!

Todos los hombres guardaron silencio y tragaron saliva.

-S-señor, nos han llegado reportes de las subestaciones. Están informando que hasta el momento solo se reportan daños materiales, no hay víctimas civiles.

-Calculen la ruta que tomarán esos infelices y evacuen a las personas que se encuentran ahí. Además, en los alrededores formen vallas de contención, esperemos retenerlos en ese lugar.

-Envíen a los alquimistas estatales que se encuentren disponibles, no podemos permitir más bajas.- termino la frase Alphonse, quien ya estaba al corriente de lo sucedido.

-Bienvenido hijo.

-Supongo que comenzaremos a pensar en las estrategias de guerra.- tomó su lugar a la cabeza.- ahora, pensemos en como proteger a los civiles, después buscamos culpables.

En Reseembool, Edward no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la casa.

-¿Que te pasa Ed?.- pregunto preocupada Winry quien lo seguía con la mirada.

-Lo que me dijo Alphonse me preocupa mucho. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a Ciudad Central.

-Ed, ten mucho cuidado por favor.

-No te preocupes, me iré por la tarde, así que estaré contigo hasta entonces.- se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno abrazo.

-Ed...

-No haré nada peligroso y terminaré esto antes de que nuestro hijo nazca.

Sin embargo, en momentos de guerra, hasta las paredes escuchan. La mujer pelirroja que se encontraba escuchando a través de la ventana corrió de regreso a su casa. Una vez ahí, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de teléfono de cierta persona.

-Señor, Kimblee. Edward Elric planea ir a Ciudad Central, que procede.

-Utilicen lo que les di, es muy importante que ese tipo permanezca ahí, no me importa si su engendro y su mujer mueren... Aunque si lo hacen, es probable que no tenga cabeza para pensar.

-A la orden señor.- Tomó una bolsa que tenía guardada en la alacena y vacío su contenido a la masa de pastel que tenía preparada.- Sí una persona sana toma esto no tiene ningún síntoma, sin embargo si lo toma una mujer embarazada puede provocarle la muerte a ella y a su hijo. Pero si queremos que ese chico permanezca aquí... Necesita una cadena en el cuello.

-Madre.- se acercó su hija que había escuchado su conversación.- ¿En que esta pensando?

-Hija amada, es muy sencillo.- terminó de decorar el pastel y lo coloco en un recipiente.- si su esposa enferma no querrá separarse de ella, aunque lo más probable es que ella diga algo así: oh amado mío, vete. Pero si se ve amenazada... Es probable que no diga nada de eso.

-Tu siempre te adelantas a los hechos.

-No por algo somos los mejores asesinos a sueldo que existen en este país. Por cierto, pasame mis tarjetas de presentación de médico que tengo en mi maleta.- su hija le obedeció y le entrego lo que le estaba pidiendo.- muy bien. Por cierto, si quieres heredar el negocio de la familia, es muy importante que aprendas un poco de todas las disciplinas.

Tomo su bolso y el pastel, se puso un sombrero con una gran flor y se miró en un espejo antes de salir a la calle.

-¿Y tu padre ya fue a trabajar?

-Se está encargando del doctor del pueblo, fue a "hablar con él".

-Muy bien. Espero que no se tarde mucho ya que esto es rápido.- le dedico a su hija una sonrisa retorcida.

_

**_¡Hola chic@s!_**

**_Volveremos a vernos semana con semana._**

**_Además, he planeado publicar más historias aparte de ésta, así que estén pendientes._**

**_¡Siganme para que no se pierdan todos los detalles!_**

**_Fanfics Terminados:_**

**_-Un Rayo De Esperanza (Mahoutsukai No Yume)._**

**_-Descendiente (Akatsuki No Yona)._**

**_-Polos Opuestos (Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Broterhood)._**

**_-My Angel (To Aru Majutsu No Index, Last Order x Accelerator)_**

**_-The Alchemist ( versión genderbrend de Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist broterhood)._**

**_Fanfics en publicación:_**

**_Polos Opuestos II: El Fuhrer y el Alquimista._**

**_Futuros Proyectos:_**

**_-My life after our promise (Satsuriku no Tenshi)._**

**_-Angels And Demons (Satsuruki No Tenshi x To Aru Majutsu No Index)._**

**_-Muñeca De Trapo (Vampire Knight)._**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto!_**


	6. Capítulo 6

Fuego a Ciegas

-Así que esta es la estrategia que tomaremos a partir de aquí, tenemos que dar prioridad a la evacuación de los civiles que viven en el trayecto.- coloco con fuerza la última ficha en el tablero. Era cierto que Alphonse era muy joven, pero su padre y su maestro, el general Grumman, le enseñaron bastantes cosas. Los generales intercambiaron una mirada culpable entre ellos. Alphonse se dio cuenta, junto las manos frente a su cara y dijo con la voz más fuerte y varonil que pudo.

-¿Hay algún problema con la estrategia?

Todos los presentes tragaron saliva.

-¿Acaso les ha comido la lengua el ratón?.- completo Hohenheim.

_Este chico... Desprende la misma vibra que su padre y su abuelo. Es probable que lo hayamos juzgado mal. Puede que sea apto para esto, inclusive más que Edward-dono._

Muchos no estaban de acuerdo en que él estuviera en un puesto tan alto y menos que Edward, por estar con la mujer de la que se había enamorado, haya dejado todo a un lado. Pero después de lo que acababan de ver, muchos estaban pensando de nuevo sus planes.

-¿Que opina Edward sobre esto?

-El desconoce de la situación aquí.- estuvo apunto de decir que Edward y Winry estaban esperando un niño, pero sabía que estaba frente a unos traidores.

_En cuanto termine todo lo que está pasando, yo mismo me encargaré de hecharlos a todos._

Por cierto, en Reseembol, las cosas se estaban complicando con cada minuto que pasaba.

-¡Hola buenos días!.- saludo con entusiasmo la señora pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que llevaba entre sus manos un pastel.

-Buenos días... ¿Que desea?.- pregunto con cautela Pinako.

-¿Aquí vive Edward Elric, cierto?

-Así es.

-Mire, mi nombre es Sandra Diaz, y hace un tiempo Edward Elric salvo a mi hija de unos tipos malos. Así que le hice este pastel para agradecerle.- le entrego el pastel a Pinako.

Ella lo tomo pero algo en esa persona le hizo desconfiar de ella.

-Muchas gracias.

-Por cierto, soy un medico que vino de intercambio por el medico de aquí. Así que estaré por estos rumbos por mucho tiempo.- le entrego una tarjeta de presentación. Pinako la observo con detenimiento y parecía ser verídica.

-Oh, muchas gracias.

Sandra sonrió.

-El placer es mío.- se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hogar.

Pinako cerró la puerta y fue a la mesa. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo cuando llegó Winry.

-¡Abuelita que estas haciendo!

-Oh, solamente voy a tirar esto, me lo acaban de regalar.

-Luce delicioso, ¿Porque no lo probamos?. Si fue un regalo... ¡No hay que desperdiciarlo!

En los ojos de su nieta vio el gran antojo que solo se ve en los ojos de una mujer embarazada. Soltó un suspiro y fue por dos platos, cucharas y un poco de leche .

-Primero yo lo probaré. Ya después te diré si lo comes o no.

-Esta bien, aunque, ¿porque te lo regalaron?

-Realmente se lo dieron a Edward, porque salvo a una muchachita del pueblo.

-Con más razón no hay que desconfiar.- sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esperaba ansiosa a que su abuela le dijera que podía comer.

Pinako tomó un bocado, lo saboreo lentamente y asintió con la cabeza. Era un pastel de fresa, con un suave pan de tres leches sabor vainilla relleno de nuez y fresa y una cobertura del mismo sabor espolvoreado de nuez y chispitas de fresa. Miró a la joven que tenía enfrente y asintió. Winry comenzó a comer con desesperación.

-¡Es deliciosoo!.- dijo con la boca llena.

-Está esquisito. Dime, ¿Qué piensa Edward de todo lo que está pasando?

-Tiene planeado ir a Ciudad Central en la tarde. Quiere ayudar a Alphonse y a su padre. Según lo poco que sabe es que todo se está poniendo demasiado feo.

-Cielos, espero que pronto termine todo esto.

-Si...- sintió como la cabeza le dio vueltas.

-¿Winry? ¡Winry!- corrió para evitar que su nieta se cayera al suelo.- ¿Winry? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-S-ssólo fue un mareo. Un mareo...- dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

-Vamos, te ayudare a ir a la cama.- con cuidado la levanto y la llevo a su cuarto.- ¿Aún sientes mareos?

-Si.

-Iré a buscar al doctor para que te venga a ver.

-Si, te espero.

Después de dejar a Winry en su cama, Pinako corrió al pueblo a buscar al doctor. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su consultorio estaba vacío, cosa que se le hizo muy raro así que preguntó a los vecinos por él. Todos les respondieron que se había marchado y que una amable doctora junto a su familia había ido a reemplazarlo. Les pregunto si les había dado un pastel o algo por el estilo. Todos respondieron que si y a ninguno de ellos les había hecho daño, tampoco a una joven de la misma edad que Winry que también estaba embarazada.

No estaba muy segura de ir con esa mujer para pedirle que viera a su nieta, pero el siguiente pueblo con un médico estaba a un día en tren de ahí. Resignada, fue a buscar a la mujer.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Sandra.- grito mientras tocaba la puerta. La mujer salió al tercer toque.

-Oh, señora Rockbell, digame.

-Es mi nieta, de repente le dieron muchos mareos.

-Santo cielo. Vayamos a verla.- le dijo mientras sacaba su maletín y corrio con ella de regreso a su casa.

Winry se había quedado dormida. Sandra comenzó a trabajar con ella, tomándole la presión arterial, el pulso, la frecuencia respiratoria y con el uso de una "trompeta" de metal la uso para escuchar el latido del bebé.

-No parece tener algún problema. Seguramente sea un mareo típico del embarazo, ¿cuántos meses tiene?

-Un mes.

-Ya veo, ni siquiera pasa el primer trimestre. Es algo completamente normal para ella.

-O-oh ya veo.

_Tal vez... Estaba siendo muy paranoica._

-Sin embargo, me gustaría quedarme con ella hasta que despierte para poder vigilarla.

-Está bien, no se preocupe. Mientras iré a buscar a su esposo.

-Esta bien, aquí la espero.

Una vez que Pinako se fue y se perdió de la vista de Sandra, tomó de los hombros a Winry y la sacudió con violencia.

-¡Ah!.- se despertó sobresaltada.

-Escucha niña. Necesito que cuando tu esposo venga, le digas que no se vaya a ningún lado.

-¿Quién es usted?.- forzó su mente a que se pusiera en contacto con la realidad.

-Soy la persona que puede terminar con tu vida y la vida de tu hijo si no sigues todas mis instrucciones.- Winry trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, verás, nuestro jefe necesita que tu esposo se quede aquí. Y tu eres la única capaz de lograr eso.

-¿Y si me niego?

-¿Recuerdas el pastel? Pues, se como hacer que consumas más y más cantidad de ese veneno sin que te des cuenta . Ese veneno, en poca cantidad no es peligroso para tu bebé y tu solo sentirás un poco de mareo y vómito. Pero si aumenta su concentración en tu sangre, aunque sea unos mililitros, puede que atraviese la placenta... ¿Si sabes que pasa... Si eso llega a suceder?.- Winry abrió los ojos como platos y se acarició el vientre.- vamos niña, ¡ni siquiera te debería de amenazar! Si decides desobedecer, tu primer hijo y quizás el último, morirá.

-Es una...

-Shh sin groserías. Si piensas que no tengo corazón, pues te equivocas, también tengo una adorable hija de tu edad y no quisiera que a mi futuro nieto le pase eso.

-No es para que tardes mucho en decidir...

-Esta bien.- contestó con determinación. Obviamente, no se dejaría manipular por esa mujer.

Cuando Pinako volvió con Edward, él fue corriendo a su cuarto y se sento a su lado.

-Dime ¿como te sientes?.- le dijo sosteniendo su mano.

-Bien, no te preocupes. Pero, necesito que no te vayas a ningún lado. Quiero estar contigo.- intento ser lo más convincente que pudo.

Edward tartamudeo un poco antes de contestar.

-Winry...

-Por favor, prometelo.

-Ed...

-Estaré todo el tiempo que me necesites.

-Sabía que dirías eso, mi amor.- le dio un beso en la boca. De reojo, volteo a ver a la mujer quien asintió discretamente con la cabeza. Intento continuar con toda naturalidad.- Sabes Ed, hoy recibí una carta de Riza y Roy, para contarme lo que les paso.

Edward se puso alerta. Ese era el código que significaba que necesitaba decirle algo ultra secreto pero no podía decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Que te dijeron? Seguramente alguna idiotez como la última vez.

-Me dijeron que en la casa de la tía de Riza llego una gata muy maliciosa.

_El enemigo está en casa_.- quería decirle.

-¿Maliciosa?

_¿Sabes que es lo que quiere?_

-Si, porque atrapa a los ratones que intentan escaparse con la comida de la alacena. Es muy ágil pero hace mucho desastre en el proceso.

_Quiere retenerte aquí, por eso me esta envenenando con comida._

-¿Y eso es bueno no?

_¿Que sugieres que hagamos?_

-Pues, si y no, puede que eso sea bueno, pero la tía de Riza está convencida que con ayuda de un palo de escoba o algo así podía encargarse mejor de los ratones, porque la gata los deja medio muertos.

_Ella no intenta matarme, solo quiere que te retenga aquí. Pero puedes darme un arma para que yo me encargue de ella._

-¿No sería mejor usar más gatos?

_¿Tiene más secuaces?_

-Uhmm no lo se, puede servir, porque la tía de Riza puede buscar algún gato que la ayude, solo falta que no haga lo mismo que esa gata.

_Mi abuela puede investigar si hay más._

-Será peligroso si la muerde algún ratón... Tiene que ser muy precavida. Además, los gatos también puede ser un problema grave si no se tiene control de ellos.

_Es muy peligroso para que ustedes lo hagan solas. Me quedaré._

-No creo, la tía es muy astuta, inclusive más que los gatos a pesar de ser anciana. Puede que necesite la ayuda de más personas, pero Riza puede ayudar.

_No te preocupes, estaré bien, pero si quieres puedes enviarme a alguien más para que nos ayude._

-Si, Riza puede ayudarle.

-Por cierto, ¿No crees que Den necesite ayuda para esos asuntos?

_Puedes irte a ayudar a Alphonse._

-No creo que lo necesite...

-Yo creo que sí. Puedo buscar al primer cachorro de gato que encuentre. Es urgente ya que Den no se da abasto para los ratones, después de todo hay muchos en esta época.

_Vete en el primer tren, Alphonse esta en graves problemas._

-... Tienes razón, iré a buscar al gato.

-Gracias.

-¿¿??.- Sandra escuchaba confundída su conversación.

Edward se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente. Salió de la casa y enseguida fue a la estación de tren donde tomó el primer tren que salía, pero antes, llamo al cuartel general para que enviara a alguien.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Que Gane La Mejor Estratega_

Winry vio como se marchaba Edward, soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo.- le sonrió, satisfecha con el resultado.

-Gracias, ahora, ¿podría irse de mi casa?

-Si, pero, no te conviene hacer algún movimiento en falso.- le dijo clavandole la mirada con frialdad.

Winry se la regreso con la misma intensidad.

-No, no lo haré.

La mujer se fue y tras darle algunos medicamentos, se marcho. Pinako se acercó a su nieta para preguntarle cómo se sentía. Ella no podía decirle mucho, así que solamente se limito a sonreir y a asentir con la cabeza.

_Tengo que pensar en la mejor forma de mantener a salvo a mi abuela y a mi bebé, no se de lo que es capaz esa mujer... Tengo que resistir hasta que llegue alguien_.- sabía que esa mujer se enteraría tarde o temprano que Edward se había marchado.

Las opciones que tenía eran limitadas, podía escapar de ahí junto a su abuela, pero, ¿Si la seguían hasta ahí? ¿Cuanta gente, además de Sandra, estaban ahí? Después que se quedó sola en su habitación. Sacó una pistola del cajón y se fijo en la cámara para ver cuantos disparos le quedaban. Tenía 8 disparos y 20 cartuchos para recargar. Con las herramientas que tenía a la mano, podía crear un poco más de armas para defenderse. Decidida, puso manos a la obra.

En el vagón de tren, Edward no podía apartarse de la mente a su familia que estaba en un grave peligro, sabía que Winry podía defenderse sola, pero no sabía a quienes se estaban enfrentando. Antes de subir al tren, había solicitado al encargado de las comunicaciones de la estación un equipo para poder comunicarse a Central. Después de pasar por los filtros de seguridad, se puso en contacto con Roy Mustang y lo puso al corriente de la situación de Resembool.

-Mierda, no creo que podamos conseguir información de esos tipos. Recuerda que esa clase de asesinos cambian de nombre constantemente.

-Tampoco Winry me pudo dar mucha información sobre ella, estaba aterrada. Ahora dime, ¿Cuanto tardarán en llegar los refuerzos?

-A lo mucho, mañana por la mañana.

-...- guardo silencio, dudando si estaba bien el haberlas dejado solas. Roy entendió el silencio del chico y le dijo con voz serena.

-Ten fe en Winry, ella se las sabrá arreglar.

Edward soltó un suspiro, sabía que Winry, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser muy fuerte y astuta, pero estando embarazada, le preocupaba que se pusiera en más peligro. Pero por el momento no le quedabade otra que confiar en su esposa.

Al día siguiente, Winry no había podido dormir durante toda la noche tratando de idear alguna manera de defenderse.

-Mi niña, ha venido la doctora a verte.- escucho como la llamo su abuela desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Un momento por favor, en lo que me visto.- Tomó la pistola y la puso debajo de la sábana, también, cargo una jeringa cargada con un poco de anestesia que había tomado de su abuela. Si lograba inyectarla en su cuello, la dejaría inmovilizada por un corto plazo, pero lo suficiente para poder amarrarla, se metió a la cama y se aseguró que no se notarán las armas que estaban debajo de la sábana.- Ya pueden pasar.

Pinako entro, seguida de Sandra, que sostenía un maletín negro entre sus manos.

-¿Como sigues Winry-chan?.- pregunto con un voz que parecía tan inocente y sincera.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.- apretó con fuerza el puño que sostenía a la jeringa.

-Bien vamos a revisar la presión arterial.- de su maletín, saco un baumanometro negro y un estetoscopio, mientras los acomodaba con cuidado sobre el brazo de Winry, esta sacó la mano con la jeringa cargada de anestesia y con un movimiento rápido y certero, la hundió sobre la piel pálida del cuello de Sandra y comenzó a inyectar el líquido, enseguida, Sandra sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle.- Maldita... Seas...

-Te dije que no me subestimaras.

-¡¡!!

-¡Winry!

-Abuela, ve abajo y trae una cuerda, ¡Rápido!

Confundida, Pinako corrió a la planta baja para traer lo que le había pedido su nieta. Winry sacó la pistola y le apunto a Sandra en la cabeza.

-No... Creo... Que... Tengas el... Valor.- dijo entre jadeos.

-He disparado antes para proteger a la persona que amo. Quien dice no haría lo mismo para proteger a mi familia entera.

Cuando llego Pinako, se encargaron de someterla. En cuanto la tuvieron bien asegurada, la encerraron en una de las habitaciones. Winry llamó a Edward para informarle de la situación.

-Me alegra que estés bien.- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio.- no tarda en llegar alguien para cuidarlas.

-Si, gracias. ¿Ya llegaste a Ciudad Central?

-Aún faltan como dos horas de camino.

-Me avisas cuando llegues por favor, Ed.

-Lo haré, cualquier cosa me llamas enseguida.

Edward colgó el teléfono, vio como el paisaje iba cambiando lentamente conforme se iba acercando a la ciudad. Tomó su reloj de bolsillo y vio la hora ansioso.

_Me alegra que Winry haya podido hacer algo por su cuenta, solo queda esperar a que lo otro se resuelva_.- con lo otro se refería a la eminente guerra que se estaba comenzando a crear en el norte.

-Bien, abuela, Edward me dijo que no tardaría en venir alguien para ayudarnos.

-Maldita.- dijo Sandra que aún estaba bajo la influencia de la anestesia.- te dije que no hicieras nada raro.

-Y no recuerdo haberlo prometido.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ahora dime, quienes están contigo en esto.

-Quién sabe, no recuerdo haberte dicho que contestaría tus preguntas.

-Tch.

-Winry, déjala, solo nos queda esperar a que vengan a llevársela.

-Tienes razón.

Se fueron de la habitación y dejaron sola a esa mujer. Pasaron las horas y el cielo se volvió oscuro, ya era pasada la madrugada cuando Sandra escucho como alguien intentaba escalar para llegar a su ventana. Cuando se asomo su hija, Claire, le hizo señas para que entrará.

-Madre, estaba preocupada por que no llegabas a casa.- le dijo en un susurro.

-Hija mía, no te preocupes. Esto puede servir, ve a buscar a Edward Elric a Central y traelo, tu padre se puede encargar de la supuesta persona que vendrá a cuidar a Winry y a su abuela.

-Entendido.

Claire salió por la ventana y comenzó a correr hasta la estación de tren.

_Mi madre es inteligente y astuta, puede ver todos los posibles escenarios y para todos crea un plan antes de que suceda. Mi padre tiene la fuerza de 10 hombres, casi inhumano. Yo tengo agilidad y velocidad, además de que puedo abrir cualquier cerradura y esas cosas. En cada misión nos cambiamos de identidades, por eso a veces es difícil que nos contraten, solamente una cierta cantidad de gente selecta nos conoce y hasta ahora no ha habido misión que no completemos. Nos conocen como The Sound Of Silence... Sin embargo, en esta misión... Nunca en mi vida, había sentido un sentimiento tan extraño, de hecho, nunca había tenido contacto con otras personas y aunque solamente he cruzado un par de palabras con el chico rubio, no pude... No pude evitar enamorarme de él. Se que es una ley entre asesinos que no nos enamoremos de nuestras víctimas, pero... No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza... Quisiera... Quisiera..._

-Claire.- escucho una voz desde el radio que colgaba en su cintura.

-Te escucho padre.- lo tomo entre sus manos y después de no ver a nadie en los alrededores que pudiera escucharla, le contesto.

-Hija, los planes cambiaron, tenemos que cargarnos a toda la familia. Ve tras Edward Elric y mátalo en el camino, nosotros en cuanto terminemos aquí te alcanzaremos en Central para matar a los demás.

-P-pero padre... ¿Por qué?

-Están ganando cada vez más apoyo, el señor Kimblee, nos ha ordenado matarlos.

-... Esta bien padre.- contestó resignada, se recargo en la pared y comenzó a llorar, no quería asesinar al primer hombre del que se había enamorado.

Para todos, la larga noche se había vuelto día.

Al fin he llegado a Central.- pensó Edward mientras levantaba la mirada. Hace un tiempo que no estaba por ahí, así que sintió algo de nostalgia.

-Bienvenido, enano.

-En serio, de tanta gente que pudo haberme dado la bienvenida, tenías que ser tu, idiota.- dijo con fastidio, volteo a ver al hombre de cabello corto azabache.

-Créeme que mientras que tu no estabas, han bajado mis dolores de cabeza.

-Ese no es mi problema, Coronel Mustang.

-General de Brigada Mustang, por favor.

-Para mi sigues siendo el mismo idiota.

-Hola Edward.- salió detrás de Mustang, la Teniente Haweye, con una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

-Hola, es un gusto verla.- le estrecho la mano.- Ahora, a lo que vine, vayamos al Cuartel para ofrecer mis servicios como alquimista al actual Fuhrer.

-Pensé que venias como estratega.

-Abandone todo eso, pero aún conservo mi título como alquimista nacional, así que.. Como tal tengo que apoyar en esta difícil situación.

-¡Si señor!.- dijeron al unísono, orgullosos de escuchar hablar de esa manera a Ed, en otros tiempos, seguramente hubiera actuado como todo un engreído, pero ahora... Se comportaba como alguien digno de seguir.

Subieron al automóvil que los estaba esperando afuera y comenzaron a avanzar con dirección al Cuartel General.

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Espero que les guste el capítulo de esta semana._**

**_Y pues..._**

**_¡Nos vemos en la siguiente!_**


	8. Capítulo 8

Un Pequeño Paso

-¿Cuantos... Muertos a dejado la guerra?.- Edward hizo la pregunta que más le daba miedo hacer. Roy Mustang bajo la mirada y dijo en un susurro.

-Aún no sabemos los datos exactos, pero se piensa que diariamente son 250 bajas o más.

-¿Ya se les informó a las familias?

-Su padre y su hermano están haciendo un gran trabajo en ese aspecto.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, al menos hay que ofrecerles una sepultura digna.

Llegaron a la Cuartel General, Edward bajo del vehículo y comenzó a caminar para entrar por la gran puerta. Los guardias que estaban en la puerta no se molestaron en pedirle alguna identificación, se limitaron a abrir la puerta. Conforme iba avanzando por el pasillo, todos lo miraban asombrados por la visita... En especial una persona que había solicitado su muerte, este último se limito a chasquear los dientes.

-Viejo, Alphonse.- entró como siempre a la oficina principal.

-¡Edward!.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-El mismo que viste y calza.- les dedico una sonrisa confiada.- Mierda si que esto se está poniendo muy feo.

-Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ayudarlos. Escuché de Roy que van a usar a los alquimistas estatales para retener en el norte a Docma.

-Pues si...

-Yo soy un alquimista después de todo. Estoy dispuesto a ir al frente.

-¡Ed no puedes ir! ¿Que le pasara a Winry?

-Yo se que tu la cuidarás en caso de que me pase algo.- le dijo con firmeza.- ella esta conciente del peligro que eso implica, pero esta segura que regresaré.

-... Estás loco hermano. En ese caso, iré contigo.

-Están locos los dos. Ninguno irá.

-Dicen que hierba mala no muere. Iremos los dos, después de todo, ambos podemos hacer estragos en el ejercito enemigo.- dijo Edward con aires de grandeza.

-Nuestros hombres necesitaran una figura para que hagan su mejor esfuerzo. Al tener al Fuhrer peleando junto a ellos, les hará sentir un gran optimismo.

-... Aaaahhhh, quiero arrepentirme de esto, pero tienen razón. Ambos son los mejores alquimistas que tenemos y ¡aaaaaagh! Solamente no se separen mucho de Roy Mustang y del alcance del rifle de Riza Haweye.

-¡A la orden!.- dijo Alphonse con felicidad.

-Ja, no necesito niñeras.- dijo Edward de manera altanera.

Hohenheim se acercó a sus hijos y los abrazo.

-Prometanme que regresarán sanos y salvos.

-Si, padre.- dijeron ambos y le regresaron el abrazo.

-Saldran mañana por la mañana, junto con los demás refuerzos. Se anexaran al pelotón comandado por Roy Mustang, también ahí están nuestros compañeros de Xing.

A Alphonse se le ilumino la mirada.

-Mei...

-Así es, Mei aún se encuentra aquí, solamente que no has tenido tiempo para poder disfrutar con ella de una velada romántica y esas cosas.

-¡¡!!.- los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y siento que le iba a estallar.

-¿Eeehhhh? Así que la linda novia de mi hermanito aun sigue aquí.- le dijo Edward a Alphonse rodeando sus hombros con su brazo y dándole pequeños puñetazos en un costado.- ¡Vamos! Quiero conocerla.

-Ed...

-Vayan chicos, quiero que gocen un tiempo juntos antes de salir de aquí. Total, ya no queda más que hacer.

-Está bien padre, ¿Sabes donde están?

-Oh, se están quedando en la casa.

-¡¡!!

-Jajajajaja la tenías tan cerca y no te diste cuenta jajajaja.

Sonrojado una vez más, salieron del edificio principal y se acercaron a la mansión que estaba dentro de los límites del cuartel general. Entraron por la gran puerta y Ed dio un largo y profundo respiro.

-Vaya, huele como siempre. Me pregunto qué ha hecho la señora Anya de comer.- fue dando pequeños saltitos a la cocina.

-¿Alphonse-sama?.- por una esquina, se asomo tímidamente Mei.

-Hola Mei.

Edward se quedó a la mitad del camino cuando escucho la voz tímida de su hermano.

-Vaya así que tu eres Mei, es un gusto, mi nombre es Ed...

-Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero. Su nombre es muy reconocido por nuestro pueblo. Desde que hizo un revuelto en una fiesta que ofreció mi padre.

-¿¿??

Era cierto que Edward había viajado a varios lugares junto a su padre y casi siempre en todos causaba ciertos... Eventos indeseables.

-Bueno...

-¿Que hiciste hermano...?

-Es una historia muy larga...

-Edward-sama y mi hermano Ling salieron a dar un paseo por el jardín imperial, pero, como la fiesta estaba muy aburrida salieron a repartir golpes a todos los ladrones que se encontraban por su camino con el nombre de Los Reyes.

-¿Los Reyes?

-Yo quería escuadrón lobo alfa, pero Ling me ganó en piedra, papel y tijeras y escogió ese nombre.- hizo un puchero.

-Y eso no es todo, mientras que nuestros padres estuvieron en una reunión, ellos se escabulleron e hicieron lo mismo los 5 días que duró.

-Era muy aburrido y solamente estábamos detrás de nuestros padres así que...

-Enserió hermano, contigo no se puede.

-Bueno, que les parece si vamos a buscar algo de comida en la cocina y vamos a almorzar en un árbol. Después de todo, a partir de mañana no vamos a poder descansar.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, hasta que llegó Ling junto a Lan Fa y ánimaron un poco las cosas. Después de conseguir la comida, buscaron una buena sombra para poder disfrutar de la comida, la encontraron en un árbol muy cerca de la puerta principal.

-¡Por favor! ¡¡Permitanme pasar!! Es muy importante que Edward Elric me escuche.- escucharon que comenzaron a gritar desesperadamente.

-¿¿??

-¿Quien es?

-La voz me suena muy conocida.- se puso de pie y fue a ver quien era la persona que lo buscaba con tanta desesperación. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica que había salvado de unos guardias en Reseembol.- Disculpa, pero, ¿Que haces aquí?

-He venido para decirle que su esposa esta en grave peligro.

-Señor, ¿La conoce?.- le dijo el soldado mientras la seguía sosteniendo del brazo.

-Así es... Ella es...

-Claire Diaz.

-Ah, cierto, si así se llama.

¿Ella no estará involucrada con la mujer que amenazó a Winry? Tengo que tener cuidado.

-¿Que tiene Winry?

-Esta secuestrada en Reseembol.

-Pero si envié a alguien para cuidarla.

-No fue suficiente, son dos personas las que están con ellas.

-Hermano, ¿Porque no la llamas para confirmar lo que esta diciendo?

-Es lo que haré.- pero cuando se dio media vuelta, una de sus sirvientas se acercó corriendo a él.

-Señor, le llaman de Reseembol.- Edward sintió palidecer.- es urgente que regrese.

-Mierda...

-Edward. Ve con algunos...

-No eso tomará tiempo, me iré ahora mismo.

Sin decir palabra alguna, salió corriendo para poder alcanzar el tren a Reseembol. Claire lo siguió, sonriendo. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Pero antes de que lo llamarán, Reseembol estaba en completa calma, como la que sucede antes de una tragedia. El tren llegó a la estación sin ningún retraso, de el descendieron dos militares, quienes iban vestidos de civil para no llamar la atención.

-¡María-san!.- Winry corrió a abrazar a su amiga, Maria Ross, quien le había enseñado muchas cosas además de que fue su compañera mientras se acostumbraba a la nueva vida en Ciudad Central.- Hola, Denny-kun. Es un gusto verlos a ambos.

-¿Como estas Winry? ¿Y tu bebé?.- María le dedico una sonrisa amable.

Winry se acaricio el vientre con ternura.

-Estamos bien, gracias. Mira ella es mi abuela, Pinako Rockbell.

-Oh, es un placer conocer a la gran y legendaria Pinako Rockbell.- le estrecho la mano a la pequeña anciana.- Mi nombre es Maria Ross, y el es me compañero Denny Bosh.

-Es un honor.- el joven de cabello castaño, se inclino a modo de respeto.

-El gusto es mío. Vengan, de seguro están cansados.- prendió su cigarrillo y les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran.

Camino a casa, Winry y Pinako les dijeron todo lo que estaba sucediendo y la descripción de Sandra.

-Cielos, debiste de haber estado muy asustada Winry.

-Pues no, aplique todo lo que ustedes me enseñaron. Por cierto, ¿Y Riza-san?

-... Ella está en la guerra, fue de los primeros elementos que pisaron el campo de batalla.

-...

-Pero esta bien, ella es una francotiradora muy hábil y la volveremos a ver pronto. Los alquimistas de seguro saldrán mañana o pasado. No tenemos que perder más tiempo, es peligroso que sigan avanzando, hasta el momento han tomado 3 pueblos del norte y planean usarlos en nuestra contra, pero el Fuhrer piensa detenerlos en Ciudad del Norte. Los están dirigiendo hasta ahí.

-Esperemos que todo termine pronto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, fueron a ver a Sandra. Ella aparentaba estar amarrada y dormida, pero cuando ellas salieron a recibir a los militares, sacó de debajo de su manga, una pequeña navaja y comenzó a cortar con rapidez los lazos que la tenían atada. Después, le dio la señal a su marido que estaba escondido entre los arbustos para que entrará a la casa.

-Seguramente enviaron a dos personas, de ser así, será pan comido, tu te encargas de la segunda persona y de la embarazada, dejaremos a la anciana para que le avise a Edward Elric. Claire se encargará del resto.

Para cuando llegaron, todos estaban en sus posiciones. Conforme el grupo de Winry subía las escaleras, Dom, el esposo de Sandra, comenzó a seguirlos con sigilo.

-Así que está es la famosa Sandra.- la que se acercó fue María, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sandra de repente abrió los ojos y con un ágil movimiento, hundió su rodilla en el estómago de María, al punto que está escupió sangre y se dejó caer de rodillas, inconsciente.

Cuando Denny intento ayudar a su compañera, Dom llegó por detrás de él y simplemente le dio un golpe en el cuello para que quedara inconsciente.

-¿¡Que...!?.- antes de que Winry pudiera hacer algo, el hombre ya la tenía sometida y con un cuchillo en su garganta.- ¿¿¡¡!!??

-¡Winry!

-Silencio anciana. Has lo que te diremos y tu adorable nieta no sufrirá las consecuencias.

-Bien hecho cariño.- dijo Sandra, radiante. Se acercó a Winry y le tomó de la barbilla.- me has causado muchos problemas, no sabes como voy disfrutar ejecutandote frente a tu esposo y a tu abuela.

-¡¡!!

Lo que paso después, no fue sencillo para ninguno.

**_¡Hola!_**

**_¿Que tal el capítulo?_**

**_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, fue algo así como flashblack de lo que paso en la primera historia jajaja._**

**_¡Bien nos vemos la siguiente semana!_**


	9. Capítulo 9

La Ley Del Más Fuerte

Sandra estaba silbando alegremente mientras ataba a Winry, pero esta última no podía apartarle la mirada.

-Tu mirada definitivamente es la de una asesina a sangre fría, lamentablemente no naciste con las agallas necesarias para matar.

-Yo no soy como tú.

-No, definitivamente no.

-¿Que es lo que desean de Edward?.- pregunto entre dientes.

-Oh, realmente nada, solamente estamos cumpliendo con un trabajo. De hecho, yo lo prefería como el futuro Fuhrer, aunque Alphonse no me parece tan mala opción. Sin embargo, ese pobre chico tiene muy mala popularidad entre los nuestros. Como has nacido en una especie de burbuja no conoces lo que hay más allá de la luz. Tal y como pasa en la naturaleza, todos obedecemos al más fuerte y con mayor liderazgo, ¿Porque crees que solamente el hermano de Hohenheim pensaba en matarlo? Habían muy pocas personas que estaban de acuerdo con él.

-Porque él...

-Exactamente, era poderoso y emanaba una gran autoridad. Edward prometía ser lo mismo que él, pero... Llegaste tu y todo se fue a la mierda y Alphonse, no tiene lo necesario.

-Entonces, si querías que Edward fuera el Fuhrer...

-Tu, estas en medio, así que a la que deberíamos de matar es a ti. Pero, el señor prefiere quedarse con el puesto para él.

-¿Y él si tiene lo necesario?

-Oh si, liderazgo, habilidad de combate entre muchas otras cosas, sobretodo su alquimia, es temible. Si te toca te hace explotar. Para que una asesina a sangre fría como yo te diga eso, debes de entender el miedo que te provoca.

-... ¿Y quien es?

-Bien, el trabajo está completado, solo falta que Claire traiga a Edward Elric.- interrumpió Dom, mientras se estiraba un poco.- Aunque seguramente lo matará en el camino, le dije que así lo hiciera.

-¡¡!!

-Supongo que eso es lo más lógico, pero, no hay que matar a nadie mientras tanto, puede que no pueda matarlo.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Uhmm, instinto.- guiño el ojo.

Mientras tanto, el tren daba pequeños brincos de vez en cuando. Edward daba cabezasos de cansancio con cada movimiento, no había dormido nada.

-Deberías descansar Edward.- le dijo Claire con la voz más tierna que pudo.

-No puedo. Estoy muy preocupado por mi esposa.

-... ¿La amas?

-Si, demasiado.

-¿Cree que podrías enamorarte de otra persona?

-Espera, ¿Qué?

-Tengo la tarea de matarte pero no pienso hacerlo, porque te amo.- se acercó lentamente, con la vista en los labios de Edward.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡Espera!.- le dio un pequeño empujón para alejarla.

-¿Acaso no tengo lo suficiente para que te enamores de mí?

-No es eso. Hay algo que quiero que me aclares antes, ¿Qué tienes la tarea de matarme? ¿Qué significa eso?

Claire se soltó a llorar.

Pero que... ¡Esta chica esta loca! Acaso pensó que iba a ignorar la parte de: "matar".

-Mi familia se dedica a matar personas. Sin embargo, hasta el momento, nunca había sentido tal atracción hacia alguien.

-...

-Tengo que matarte, pero no puedo, no quiero.

-¿Tu querías ser parte de esto?

-No, mis padres me obligaron, no me gusta matar a las personas que en algún momento me ofrecieron su mano. Y tú, desde el día en que me salvaste, me enamoré y quiero estar contigo.- dijo entre sollozos.

_Mierda no soy bueno en estas cosas, ¿Que diría Mustang en estos casos? Piensa como Mustang, piensa como Mustang... Mustang..._\- se empezó a jalar el cabello.- _¡¡no se me ocurre ni una maldita contestación!!... ¡Ah ya se! _

-Claire, se que te hiciste muchas ilusiones conmigo y me hubiera gustado estar contigo, porque eres un chica muy linda y me alegro que seas transparente con tus pensamientos y sentimientos.

_Bien, eso se escucho bien... ¿Apoco... No? _

-Pero yo estoy, profundamente enamorado de Winry, ella fue la luz de mi vida y ahora que va a tener un pedacito de esa vida que yo le dí, no tengo ni siquiera pensado alejarme de ella.- la tomó de la mano.- perdona por lo que te he dicho, se que encontrarás a alguien que te sepa valorar.

Claire asintió con la cabeza.

_¡Wooooooow! Me salio mejor de lo que me esperaba_.- sonrió para sus adentros.

-Me llevarás a la cárcel, ¿Verdad?

-Me temo que sí, pero, si no tuviste intenciones de matarme, te otorgare mi perdón y podrás vivir una vida libre y normal, sin que no hagas nada que a ti no te guste.

Ella le sonrió.

-¿Podré vivir... Algo así?

-Si, ya veras, ¿Que te gustaría estudiar? A tu edad deberías de estar en una universidad.

-Medicina, mi madre solía enseñarme un poco, pero se que sus conocimientos son muy pocos así que quisiera estudiar más y más, para salvar las vidas que alguna vez mis padres quitaron.

Edward le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Yo te ayudaré en eso y te volverás la mejor.

-Gracias.- dijo entre lágrimas.

Se iban acercando a Resembool, cada vez más, como en aquella ocasión... Hace unos años, cuando habían secuestrado a Winry.

-Esto parece un Déjá vu.

-No deben de tardar en llegar.- dijo con voz aburrida, Sandra mientras fumaba.

-Ah-ah.- de repente, Winry comenzó a quejarse.- m-me siento mal...

-¡Winry!.- grito Pinako, desesperada.

-Seguramente es uno de los efectos del veneno. Como no has tomado el antídoto es lógico que vuelva a tener efecto.

-¿Eso afectaría al bebé?

-Si, dentro de unas horas debería de estar muerto.- dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero de repente se comenzó a reír como maniática, volteo a ver a Winry con una mirada aterradora.- Oooh ya se, dejaré que el bebé muera dentro de ti para que tu mueras lentamente, miserable.

-Ah, ha.- Winry sentía que perdía la conciencia por la fiebre tan alta. Ver la expresión de Sandra la estaba asustando demasiado, así que se sentía aún peor.

-Mientras, no vayas a morir.- se volteo a ver a Pinako.- ahora, anciana, vaya a ver si ha llegado Edward.

La anciana obedeció y fue a la estación, justamente en el momento en que iba llegando Edward y Claire.

-¡Ed!.- corrió hasta él, pero se paro en seco al ver a Claire.- ¡Ten cuidado con ella!

-Está bien abuela. Ella confesó todo, y no quiere hacernos daño.

-Pero...

-Esta bien. Ahora vamos con Winry.

-Disculpe señora, ¿Winry-san a tomado su medicina?

-No, Sandra no me ha permitido dársela.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Ayer, como a las 4 fue su última toma.

Reviso el reloj que estaba colgando del techo.

-Casi 24 horas, en ese tiempo el veneno pudo haberse diseminado a otros órganos a través de la sangre, pero en poca cantidad por el sistema inmune, aunque, por estar embarazada puede que tenga complicaciones si no es atendida rápido.

-¿Aún no afecta al bebé? Dime, ¡¡¡Por favor!!!.- Pinako se aferro con fuerza a Claire.

-Seguramente aún no. Si puedo atenderla antes, puedo inyectarle una intravenosa para disminuir la concentración de veneno en la sangre.

-Te ruego que salves a mi nieta y a su bebé.- le dijo llorando.

-...- Claire se quedó helada, pero al sentir la cálida mano de Edward en su hombro la hizo reaccionar.- confíe en mi señora.

-Cuento contigo, doctora Claire.

Doctora Claire Diaz... Que bien se escucha...

-Si, lo haré. Iré al consultorio por el antídoto. Tu ve con tu esposa Edward.

-Si, vamos abuela.

Corrieron de regreso a la casa. Sandra los estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa.

-Bienvenido, Edward Elric. Entra, tu esposa no tiene muchas fuerzas, pero te quiere ver con todo su corazón.- le dedico una sonrisa retorcida.

-Sandra Diaz, ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?

-Uno de tantos. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo el mio. Pero, no te detengas hablando conmigo, ve con tu mujer, esta recostada en su cama.

Edward ignoro a la mujer y corrió hacia su habitación, ahí Winry estaba recostada, con un aspecto terrible.

-¡Ey! Alto ahí Romeo.- le dijo Dom, impidiendo que el se acercara.

-¡Infeliz! Sueltame.

-Je, si a ti era a quien buscábamos.

-Ya me tienen, deja ir a mi esposa.

-Nos ordenaron matar a toda la familia. Ni uno vivo.- lo levanto del cuello y de su bolsillo saco un cuchillo y justo cuando se lo iba a enterrar en el abdomen, un disparo resonó por la habitación, era Edward quien había sacado una pistola que llevaba escondida, le había dado justo en el hombro, lo que hizo que lo soltará.

-¡Winry!.- grito a pesar que no tenía aire, Winry obedeció, reunió toda su energía y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Dom.

-¡Infelices!.- Sandra también había sacado una pistola, pero no se había dado cuenta que Pinako estaba detrás de ella y cargo con todo contra su espalda y la tumbo al suelo.

Juntando sus manos y al tocar el suelo surgieron unas luces blanco-azuladas, creo alrededor de muñecas y piernas de Sandra y Dom unas cadenas para inmovilizarlos.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Winry, ¿Como te sientes?

-B-bien.- dijo entre jadeos, le dedico una débil sonrisa desde el suelo.- me alegra tanto verte Ed.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!.- llego corriendo Claire, en su mano llevaba un maletin.- ayúdame a ponerla de nuevo en su cama.

Con cuidado, cargo una jeringa con un líquido que llevaba en un frasco de cristal y la inyecto en el brazo de Winry.

-¿Podré llevármela a Central para que la revisen a fondo?

-Si, con esta dosis podremos manejar su estado, pero necesita otros cuidados más minuciosos.

-Esta bien. Gracias Claire.

Al escuchar las palabras agradecidas de Edward, Claire no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mal agradecida. Nos has traicionado.- gruñó Sandra.- ¡Yo que te di estudios! ¡Mira como me has pagado! Infeliz.

-Lo siento madre, pero encontré lo que verdaderamente deseo en esta vida. Lamento dejarlos así.

-Tsk.

-Sandra, iras a un lugar donde no podrás hacerle daño a nadie más.

-Malditos sean todos ¡Maditooos!.

Después de asegurar bien a Sandra y a Dom, dejaron Resembool para ir a Ciudad Central. Ahí los encerraron en la prisión de máxima seguridad y llevaron a Winry al hospital. Para su suerte, el daño fue muy leve y pudieron controlarlo rápidamente.

-Fue un alivio que hayamos llegado a tiempo.

-Tienes razón, aaaaah, gracias a dios que todo terminó.- dijo Pinako sobando el brazo que se lastimo al tirar a Sandra.

-Si, al fin podré seguir con mis deberes en el Cuartel. Por favor, abuela, dime todo lo que le pase a Winry.

-Si no te preocupes, ella estará bien de ahora en adelante.

-Gracias.

Con las fuerzas repuestas y con la confianza que todo estaría bien, al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, partió junto a Alphonse, Mei, Ling, Lan Fan y otros 200 soldados hacia el campo de batalla.

**_Hola chicas._**

**_¡Espero que les guste el capítulo de esta semana!_**

**_Pd: ¡Disfruten de los últimos capítulos!_**


	10. Capítulo 10

_Torbellino De Desconcierto_

El tren avanzaba rápido por los rieles, de vez en cuando habían pequeñas sacudidas. Todo era nervios en ese lugar, algunos soldados rezaban para que pudieran regresar a salvo con sus familias, otros que ya estaban más acostumbrados a pelear solamente miraban el cielo nocturno por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Edward y Alphonse no eran la excepción. Si, era cierto que habían sido entrenados por su padre para la guerra, pero era la primera vez que iban a una. A pesar de ser tan de madrugada, no tenían nada de sueño.

-Y bien... ¿Estas nervioso?.- Alphonse intento romper la atmósfera tan pesada. Edward le dedico una mirada nerviosa.

-Si...

-Es la primera vez que te veo así.

-¿Y cuando me case?

-Aaah cierto, ibas a hacer un hoyo en el piso por tanta vuelta que dabas.

-Jajajaja cierto, cierto.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para calmarlos un poco.

-¿Y Mei? ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

-No hemos vuelto a hablar desde que regresé de Xing.

-¿Y piensas salir con ella pronto?

-Supongo que cuando regresemos la invitaré...

-Sabes que Winry y yo te estaremos apoyando.

-Si lo se...

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer cuando regresemos a Ciudad Central.

-Si, yo tengo que rehacer las relaciones diplomáticas con Docma y de seguro me espera un cerro de informes.

-Pues, yo no tengo gran cosa que hacer, además, creo que me quedaré una temporada hasta que Winry tenga al bebé. Puede que te ayude en ese tiempo. Ya sabes que no puedo estar sentado sin hacer nada.

-Si, tienes razón. Oye ¿Como llamaran a su hijo?

-Bueno, si es niña, espero que Winry me deje llamarlo como nuestra madre. Si es niño, no tengo un nombre en mente.

La pequeña conversación estaba comenzando a hacerse más casual y los estaba relajando, hasta que el tren dio otra sacudida y alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza haciendo que los dos hermanos se pusieran alerta.

-Bien chicos, vamos a repasar la estrategia.- les interrumpió Mustang. Puso un par de papeles en la mesa frente a ellos. Vio de reojo la cara que tenían ambos chicos.- saben que no tuvieron que haber hecho esto, podríamos hacerlo todo nosotros solos.

-Era mi obligación como Alquimista Estatal.- dijo Edward con voz firme.

-Que clase de gobernante soy si no estoy en el campo de batalla ni en una sola ocasión.- contestó Alphonse con determinación.

-Aaah mierda, ambos son muy tercos. Bueno en fin, ustedes son novatos en esto así que puede que estorben así que se encargarán de dar fuego de cobertura y de ser necesario crear fortificaciones o aberturas que nos permitan retirarnos en caso que nos veamos rodeados.

-¿Y que hay de los rehenes?

-... No sabemos en qué posición están.

-... ¿Tienen los lugares estratégicos de donde pueden estar?

-Seguramente siguen en el monte de Briggs, el clima a estado terrible como para regresar a Docma, además, si quieren intercambiarlos, ese es el sitio más cercano.

-¿No los llevarán con ellos?

-Es poco probable, puede que haya una bala perdida que los alcance, eso significa menos posibilidades de negociar. Saben que nunca dejaríamos a alguno de nuestros militares a su suerte, se aprovecharon de eso.

-Si saben eso, de seguro deben de tener a alguien del ejército.

-Y más por como se infiltraron en Briggs, cuando los curriculum vitae no eran lo suficientemente aptos como para estar en ese lugar.

-Debe de ser alguien muy poderoso para tener semejante poder ¿Saben quien fue el que los ayudó a infiltrarse?

-Tenemos a varios sospechosos. Aprovecharon el cambio de gobierno para poder hacer todo ésto, así que creemos que es alguien de los inconformes del alto mando u otro que tenga el poder suficiente para hacer semejante cambio.

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con mi intento de asesinato?

-¿A que te refieres, hermano?

-No lo sé... Muy pocas personas sabían que yo me había casado y me había marchado a Reseembol, todos piensan que estoy fuera del país.

-... Tienes razón.

-Probablemente Claire sepa algo o Winry.

-Intenta llamar primero a Winry, no podemos fiarnos de esa chica.

-Cierto.

Edward pidió que le llevarán un teléfono para poder comunicarse con Winry, después de sonar un poco, pudo escuchar la voz de su amada esposa del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Winry, ¿como te sientes?

-Bien Ed, ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Porque llamas tan tarde?

-Win, ¿Esos tipos no mencionaron algo de quien los había contratado?

Oh si, liderazgo, habilidad de combate entre muchas otras cosas, sobretodo su alquimia, es temible. Si te toca te hace explotar. Para que una asesina a sangre fría como yo te diga eso, debes de entender el miedo que te provoca.

-Si menciono algo de alquimia, si no mal recuerdo dijo que si te toca te hace explotar.

-¿Que si te toca te hace explotar?.- repitió Edward en voz alta para que lo escucharan.

-... Hay varios alquimistas que cumplen con esa descripción... Pero el único que se me ocurre es Kimblee, aunque el siempre fue un devoto de mi padre.- analizo Alphonse.

-Si, por eso mismo puede que sea él, si fue devoto del señor Hohenheim, le hubiera gustado que gobernará alguien como él.- aclaro Roy.

-Eso solo es una hipótesis, puede que haya aún más. La que nos dará la respuesta definitiva es Claire.- terminó Edward.- Winry, cuídate mucho y descansa no te preocupes por mi.

-Si por favor, te esperaré.

-Cuídate, te amo a ti y a nuestro bebé.- ninguno de los dos quería colgar el teléfono y guardaron silencio como dos niños, hasta que ella soltó una leve risita y colgó el teléfono.- bien ahora llamaré a Claire.

Igual como la vez pasada, el teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que por fin Claire contestó.

-¡Ed! ¿Pensé que no me volverías a hablar?.- se escuchaba emocionada.

-Hola, ¿tienes todo lo necesario en ese departamento?

-Si, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi.

-No es nada. Lamento llamarte para pedirte cosas, pero ten en cuenta que si me contestas esto, salvarás la vida de mucha gente.- escucho como del otro lado tragaban saliva, Edward sonrió y dijo con voz calmada.- ¿Quien te ordenó que nos matarás?

-Ed...

-Por favor, ¿porque no me quieres decir?.

-¿Es parte del código de honor de un asesino...?

-Tu ya no perteneces a ese mundo, así que no tienes que obedecer esas reglas.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda detener la guerra. Si nos dices, daremos un golpe clave a todo esto.

-Nuestro jefe es Solf J. Kimblee, el Alquimista Carmesí.

-Ese hijo de puta, sabía que estaba planeando algo, ¿Vino con nosotros en este tren?

-Si.

-Seguramente lo hizo para terminar con lo que comenzó, jejeje que bueno, porque yo también terminaré de una puta vez.- colgó el teléfono y salió hecho una fiera del cubículo.

En el pasillo comenzó a gritar:

-¡Kimblee! ¡Kimblee!.- Todos se asomaron, menos a quien habían llamado.- hijo de puta, ya sabemos lo que tenías pensado hacer, sal para que pueda partirte la cara.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Así que te crees muy listo al intentar retarme de frente. Te advierto que no soy como tus anteriores contrincantes.

-Para enfrentarme a basura como tú, no es necesario usar mucha fuerza.

-Sabía que tu tenías lo necesario para ser un buen Fuhrer, lástima que no sabes escoger. Tu mujer y ese niño, deberían de desaparecer de este mundo.

-¡Eres un maldito!.- se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta.

-Y tu eres un idiota.- estuvo a punto de tocar a Edward, pero llegó a tiempo Alphonse para evitarlo. Detuvo su mano tomándolo desde atrás y Edward lo inmovilizo dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago.- ¡Gah!

-Detengan a este hombre, quedará arrestado por alta traición. Hagan una orden de cateo para su departamento en Ciudad Central, hay que ver si no tiene algún documento que nos dé una pista para poder llegar a los rehenes.

-Alphonse, déjame matarlo.

-No gastes energía hermano. Aún no.

-Depende de la información que tengamos de Central, cambiarán los planes.- Roy se acercó a los dos hermanos.

-Supones bien.- dijo con voz calmada Alphonse.- si obtenemos la información que necesitamos, puede que usemos un plan un poco diferente.

-¿Y que planeas?

-Usar el mismo plan que usaron los de Docma. Eso fue muy ingenioso, pero antes tenemos que confirmar lo que necesitamos.

-Puede que también obtengamos información extra, si usamos a alguien que esté con Kimblee.- dijo pensativo Edward.

-¿Y como sabremos eso?

-Fácil, para eso tenemos a nuestro padre en Ciudad Central.

-... ¡Ohhh! Cierto.

Roy miraba a los dos hermanos mientras hacían sus maléficos planes.

Estos chicos, pueden llegar a ser realmente aterradores.

**_¡Hola chic@s!_**

**_¡Ya nos falta poco para terminar este fanfic!_**


	11. Capítulo 11

_La Meta De Mi Vida_

-Si, claro hijo. Si, sí, ya veo. No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos.- Hohenheim colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios. Si algo habían aprendido de su padre era usar todo a su favor. En ese momento, en la sala de juntas del Cuartel General, todos estaban nerviosos, se había expandido el rumor que el traidor había sido atrapado. Hohenheim miró a todos con frialdad, se sentó en su silla y la hizo girar para darles la espalda y darle un toque más dramático.- Hemos capturado con éxito al traidor, ¿Quien lo diría? Un Alquimista Nacional, el orgullo del país, el que debería de ofrecer su vida a la soberanía de Amestris. Pero ahora que recuerdo, un Alquimista no tiene un rango como para movilizar semejantes acciones, mira que infiltrar a más de 70 personas en un cuartel en el cual es muy complicado ingresar por el curriculum que se debe de cumplir. Y siendo sincero, Kimblee no tenía un gran carisma como para tener aliados que lo ayuden a mover tantos papeles.

Toda la habitación estaba en completo silencio, Hohenheim se giro lentamente, para aumentar la tensión. Todos estaban pálidos y observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-S-señor... Usted cree que...

-Oh no solo lo creo, SÉ que alguien aquí movió sus influencias.

-¿Como llego a esa conclusión?

-Oooh, super fácil, porque Edward me lo ha dicho, Kimblee y los asesinos han delatado a los culpables.- Todos tragaron saliva, algunos parecían que estaban a punto de desmayarse y otros estaban con los ojos como platos.

-Imposible, esos asesinos tenían un excelente historial, no pudieron habernos delatado.

-Ohhh ¿Acaso tu los conoces?

-¡Claro! Yo los...- el hombre, literalmente, se cago en los calzones.

-The Sound Of Silence, es un grupo de asesinos con un excelente historial, sin embargo, muy pocas personas pueden contactar con ellos de ahí la dificultad.

-Mierda...

-Sheska.- hablo por el teléfono.- puedes enviarme algunos guardias a la sala de juntas, por favor.

-Ickkk.

-Bien, ¿Quien dice yo? O prefieren que los llame como los fue delatando Kimblee.

-¡Por favor! Hohenheim-sama no sea tan cruel con nosotros ¡por favor!

-Es cierto que no queríamos a Alphonse en el puesto, pero no pensamos que llegaría a tal extremo.

-¡Por su madrecita chula que está en el cielo! ¡No nos haga daño!

-Jajajajajajaja ¡Cobardes! Kimblee no ha dicho nada. Aunque gracias por ahorrarnos el trabajo, ahora... Van a tener que cantar cual aves.

Obtener la información acerca de donde estaban los rehenes, fue de lo más sencillo.

-Bueno, ya que mi padre nos ha enviado la localización, podremos armar una buena estrategia.

-Ya he pensado en una.- Alphonse saco algunas hojas de papel y una pluma.- somos alrededor de 20 Alquimistas. Ahora bien, solamente 5 se encargaran de hacer un límite para que no sigan avanzando las tropas enemigas. Francotiradores y alquimistas se encargarán de retenerlos ahí, mientras que los demás soldados los arrinconaran desde atrás. Mientras que ellos no lancen ninguna bala, nosotros haremos lo mismo. Si es necesario, las balas serán reemplazadas por somníferos, para evitar bajas de ambos lados. Apuesto que nadie quiere más muertes.

-Bien pensado Al.

-Ahora lo siguente. El resto de los alquimistas se encargarán de crear una distracción en el Monte de Briggs. Mientras que nosotros entramos por esta puerta que nadie conoce más que la Mayor Armstrong y el Fuhrer. Ahí entraremos mi hermano y yo.

-¡Eso es muy arriesgado! No pueden ir solo ustedes.- le reclamo Roy.

-Para eso es la distracción. Seguramente tienen alguna contramedida contra los alquimistas y apuesto a que necesitaran a todos sus hombres. Si logramos alcanzar a los rehenes, podemos atacar por la espalda antes de que se den cuenta.

-Sabes que es muy arriesgado. Sus vidas corren peligro.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema.- dijo sin vacilar Edward.

-Piensen un poco, si acorralamos a sus soldados, probablemente podremos negociar.

-Dudo mucho que hagan eso, son capaces de negarse. Sin embargo, el Monte de Briggs es un punto vital para ellos, si se lo quitamos y les quitamos a los rehenes, no tendrán otra opción más que el retiro.

-Definitivamente, no tenemos más opciones.

-Muchachos...

-Aunque te niegues, iremos. No podemos perder más tiempo.

-Aaaahhh solo no se mueran. Va a ser muy difícil hacer el informe si lo hacen.

-Esta bien.

En cuanto el tren llego a la estación, pasada de la madrugada, el plan comenzó. Los alquimistas marcaron una gran diferencia en la guerra. Un pequeño pueblo, fue el escenario de semejante batalla, incluso su nombre lo decía: Nueva Esperanza. El ambiente era propicio para una victoria que sería estudiada para la historia. Al verse superados, los soldados no tuvieron otra opción más que bajar las armas y fueron encerrados en una prisión de tierra que formaron los alquimistas. Primer paso, completo.

-Ahora solo nos queda infiltrarnos a Briggs.- soltó un suspiro de alivio Alphonse cuando se entero de la buena noticia.

-Al, me acaban de contactar las tropas en Nueva Esperanza, algunos alquimistas vendrán a ayudarnos y francotiradores, al parecer no serán necesarios ahí.

-¿Porque?

-Los soldados están esperando órdenes de Briggs, piensan que mientras tengan esa fortaleza de su parte, podrán darle un giro a las cosas.

-Bien, entre más gente, mejor.- de su abrigo, saco un par de binoculares y comenzó a contar cuantos enemigos habían en la entrada.- Roy, cuento contigo, solo recuerda que hay que intentar limitar las bajas. Riza, por favor, cubre la espalda de Roy. Ed, a mi señal salimos.

-Okey.- dijo distraído, tenía el corazón a mil por hora, estaba muy nervioso. Intento calmarse pensando en Winry y en su futuro hijo que no tardaba en nacer. En unos meses más lo iba a conocer.

-... ¡Ahora Roy!.- en cuanto grito Alphonse, Roy lanzo una gran llamarada contra los guardias que estaban haciendo su rondin.- ahora es el turno de los demás alquimistas, recuerden disparar en diferentes ángulos, para que no les de tiempo de reaccionar, que los ataques no sean muy aislados. Francotiradores, encarguense de los francotiradores enemigos. Todos los demás, fuego de cobertura.

En medio de todo ese revuelto, Ed y Al, se pusieron su capucha que tenía camuflaje de nieve y comenzaron a arrastrarse por los arbustos lo más rápido que pudieron. Llegaron a una pequeña rendija que podía hacerse pasar por la casa de algún oso.

-¿Estas seguro que era por aquí? Yo ya no me acuerdo.

-Bueno, siendo sincero, es más complicado encontrarla de lo que había pensado, solo espero no haberme equivocado de árbol... Ah no, mira, esta rendija hay que levantarla, para entrar por el túnel de calefacción. Tenemos que ser rápidos, cada 10 minutos se enciende, si alguien intenta meterse por este lugar, de seguro se muere quemado ya que si no conoces el camino para salir te pierdes por todos los caminos que hay...

-¡Como carajos sabes todo eso! A mi nunca me lo dijeron.

-En cuanto subí al puesto mi papá me lo dijo y me obligó a memorizarlo.

-Estas seguro que te acuerdas...

-... ¡Si!.- titubeo un poco en su respuesta.

-No se porque no me da esa impresión, pero en fin ¡No he llegado tan lejos para que me dejen como pollo rostizado!

-Bien, entremos.-tal como había dicho Alphonse, eran demasiados caminos, demasiadas rutas diferentes y con escasa luz, tuvieron que guiarse por su instinto.

Salieron poco antes de que se activará la calefacción al sistema de ventilación. Ahí estarían a salvo. Habitación por habitación, fueron asomándose con la esperanza de encontrar a las personas que estaban buscando. Después de mucho revisar, los encontraron, junto al pez gordo.

-¡Maldita sea! Dicen que todos los alquimistas han venido. Mierda, disparen con todo lo que tengan... ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE ESTÉN SUPERADOS EN PODER DE FUEGO! SI, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, TENEMOS QUE MANTENER LA POSICIÓN. NO, NO PEDIRÉ REFUERZOS NI IRÉ A PELEAR CON USTEDES MALDITAS NIÑITAS.

-Un líder que no teme lanzar a sus subordinados al fuego solo para satisfacer su ego, no puede ser llamado un verdadero líder.- dijo con voz serena la mayor Armstrong, no tenía ni señales de estar asustada a pesar de estar fuertemente amarrada con una cuerda, tenía heridas leves en todo su cuerpo y cara.

-¿Y A TI QUIEN TE PREGUNTO VIEJA BRUJA! CÁLLATE ¡¡POR ESO A LAS MUJERES NUNCA HAY QUE DARLES UN LUGAR TAN ALTO EN ESTE MUNDO, SI NO PIENSAN QUE SON SUPERIORES!!.- comenzó a darle de puñetazos en la cara con fuerza, la mayor Armstrong solamente se limito a aceptarlos sin soltar quejido alguno.

-Acaso, solo por ser hombre te sientes superior.

-¡Ed!

-OBVIAMENTE, IM... ¡AAAAAAY!

-Jajajaja si con mi sola presencia se te hace chiquita, no mereces ser llamado hombre.

-Llegas tarde, estúpido estudiante.- le dijo con voz fuerte y firme, pero, si no conociera a la Mayor Armstrong, no podría distinguir ese tono de alivio en su voz.

-Si lo se.- la ayudo a desatarse. En cuanto se vio liberada, toda un aura asesina la rodeo.

-Ahora tu, pedazo de mierda ¿A quien has llamado vieja bruja?

-Iiiickk

Y así fue como recuperaron el Monte de Briggs y lograron que las tropas enemigas se retiraran. A pesar de que intentaron causar el menor número de bajas, en ese asalto murieron 150 soldados del lado enemigo y solo 2 del ejército de Amestris, sin contar las bajas que hubieron el día que tomaron Briggs. Al día siguiente, regresaron a Ciudad Central para entregar los cuerpos a sus familiares.

**_¡Hola chicas!_**

**_¿Les gusto el capítulo?_**

**_¡Espero que si!_**

**_¡La siguiente semana el capítulo final!_**

**_¡Bye Bye!_**


	12. Capítulo 12

_Darte mi Vida_

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bienvenidas al último capítulo de esta historia, ¡Espero que les guste!_**

**_Nos vemos más abajo. _**

-Los humanos no somos ajenos a la guerra, llevamos peleado desde tiempos inmemorables. Sin embargo, nuestro país a probado la paz durante muchos años así que ya no recordamos el dolor que puede causar una guerra. A pesar de que intentamos limitar las bajas en ambos lados, no pudimos evitar que murieran nuestros hermanos. Todos ellos cayeron con honor, sabiendo que su sacrificio sería el cimiento para forjar una sociedad libre y soberana. Ahora, sólo nos queda esperar con ansias la llegada de nuestros hijos, hijas, esposos, esposas, hermanas o hermanos.- sonó la campana para marcar la llegada del tren militar, que traía a los soldados que habían luchado en la guerra.- ahora les pido, que llenen de amor a sus familiares, les deseo lo mejor y todas las bendiciones del mundo.

Todos corrieron dirigiéndose al anden.

-Buen discurso señor.- le felicito Sheska.

-A veces es bueno hablar con el pueblo para que sientan que estamos involucrados con ellos.

-¿No va a esperar a sus hijos?

-Ya los veré en la oficina, tenemos otros asuntos pendientes. Vamos sube al auto.- le abrió la puerta y le ayudo a subir.

-Ahora que termino la guerra, supongo que tenemos que regresar a Xing, ¿verdad hermano?.- le dijo Mei Chang a su hermano Ling, mientras bajaba del tren.

-Sip, ya cumplimos la parte del trato así que nos toca regresar.

-Uhmmm...

-¿Te gustaría verlo de nuevo? Se te nota en la cara.

-Si...

-Parece que él también quiere verte.- su hermano le hizo seña para que volteara a ver a Alphonse, que estaba agitando su mano para llamar su atención.

-¡Mei-chan! ¡Mei-chan!

-¡Alphonse-sama!.- ambos corrieron para cuando estuvieron cerca, Mei brinco a los brazos abiertos de Alphonse.

-¿Como estas? ¡Te extrañe demasiado!

-Bien, yo también lo extrañe.

-Ehmm.- se sonrojo levemente.- ¿me preguntaría si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

-¡Si! Todas las que sean necesarias.- le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Todas las que quieran antes de irnos.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuando se irán?

-Pues, aun tengo que ocuparme de algunos de mis deberes, así que supongo que mañana

Mei como princesa tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

-Oh, cierto.

-Mei, yo... Yo...

-¿Eh?

-Ehmm...

-Vaya al parecer alguien necesita ayuda.-dijo Ling, poniéndose atrás de Alphonse y trato de imitar su voz.- ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas!

-¿Es eso, Alphonse-sama?

-Ya, eso respondelo tu solo. Solo agita la cabeza.- Ling le dio unas pamaditas y Alphonse asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera apunto de quebrarse el cuello.- cielos, puede meterse a una base militar repleta de enemigos como si nada, pero no puede declararse a la chica que le gusta.

Ling los dejo solos para que hablaran.

-¿Q-que opinas?

-Pues, tengo que cumplir mis deberes como Primera Princesa de Xing, pero cuando termine, vendré a Amestris de nuevo.

-¡Gracias Mei!.- la abrazo.

-Aaah vaya, quien diría que necesitaban un empujón.- cuando vio que ya habian terminado, Ling volvió a regresar para burlarse un poco más.

-Bueno, tu también tardaste mucho.- le respondió distraída Lan fan.

-Jajaja cierto, aunque, al final pudimos estar juntos, ¿No?.- le rodeo la cintura.

-Si.- le respondio con una sonrisita.

-Alphonse-dono.- llego un militar a interrumpir el tierno momento.

-¿Que pasa?

-Su padre solicita su presencia en la oficina, le presentará al nuevo gabinete, además de acordar la sentencia para los traidores.

Alphonse estuvo apunto de decir que le permitieran estar un poco más de tiempo, pero Mei lo interrumpió.

-Tiene que ir Alphonse-sama, después de todo, ambos tenemos deberes que cumplir.

-Nos vemos pronto.

-¡Bye Bye!

Subió al auto para que lo llevarán al Cuartel General. Mientras iba avanzando por los pasillos de la oficina, todos le saludaban. El ambiente se sentía completamente diferente que antes, después de todo, ese joven chico, sería recordado como un héroe nacional y el más importante Fuhrer de todos los tiempos.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa al ver a todas las personas que estaban sentados en esa mesa.

-Buenas tardes, Alphonse.- le saludo Roy Mustang desde su asiento.

-Buenas tardes.- también la Mayor Armstrong.

-Hola, querido estudiante.- por supuesto no podía faltar el General Grumman.

-Hola Al.- le saludo su hermano desde uno de los asientos.

-Hola hijo.- su padre también le saludo desde su asiento, no en el de Fuhrer, si no, como consejero.

-El área se siente más ligera y cómoda desde que sacamos a esos tipos de aquí.

-Pues no, porque yo tengo que estar sentado al lado de Mustang.

-A mi no me molesta, eres demasiado pequeño como para molestarme por el espacio.

-¡¿Quien mierda te creeeeeeees?! ¡PORQUE ME LLAMAS PICHUELA QUE NO SE VE AUNQUE ESTÉN CERCA DE ÉL!

-¡Guarda silencio, enano rojo!

-¡Gah!.- ella era a la única que nunca pudo contestarle como acostumbraba.

-Jajajajajajajaja.-se burlo Mustang al ver la cara de Edward.

-Callate, no te estoy defendiendo Mustang, no entiendo como alguien con tu cerebro está en este lugar.

-Ugh.

-Definitivamente es más tranquilo.- dijo entre dientes Hohenheim.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, debemos atender los asuntos que nos corresponden, también tenemos que revisar la agenda.

-Adelante, joven pupilo.

-Bueno, primero: tenemos que ir a Docma para tratar de firmar un Acuerdo de Paz. No podemos permitir otro ataque así.

-Bueno, yo puedo ir, tengo buenas habilidades de persuasión.

-¿Estas de acuerdo en eso hermano? Estarás bastante tiempo fuera.

-No importa, Winry esta fuera de peligro y el bebé está bien. Siempre y cuando regrese antes de que nazca todo esta bien.

-De acuerdo. Ahora en el siguiente punto.

Pasaron los meses como agua entre las manos, para antes de darse cuenta o al menos de reaccionar ya estaban en la sala de partos.

-¡Señora pujee!.- le gritaba el doctor ansioso y nervioso, esperando para apoyar en caso que se complicará el parto.

-Vamos Winry tu puedes.- Edward le sostenía la mano con firmeza.

-¡UUUUHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAH!

Edward intentaba estar lo más sereno posible, pero en cada pujido que hacía su esposa, el también lo resentia.

-¡Vamos Winry! ¡Vamoos!

-YA NO PUEDO.

-¡Solo un poco más querida!

-AAAAAAAGHHHH

¡Ay Dios! Que ya nazca, si sigue así romperá mi Automail y se va a enojar conmigo aunque no lo haya roto yo.

-Ya falta poco... Si ya esta aquí.

Todo el miedo, los nervios y el dolor fue borrado por un único llanto. Un llanto muy profundo, como si dijera: ¡Ya los quiero conocer!

-¡Es un niño! ¡Felicidsdes, es un niño muy saludable!.- le entregó al bebé a Winry.

Al principio ella no sabía cómo cargarlo, pero su instinto le dijo como hacerlo. El bebé se retorcio un poco en sus brazos y comenzó a gemir levemente para después acurrucarse en el pecho de su mamá.

Ambos estaban en completo silencio, memorizando en sus mentes todos y cada uno de los gestos del bebé, de la pequeña criatura que tenían en brazos.

-Es hermoso. Se parece a ti.- fue lo único que pudo susurrar Edward.

-Ed.- Winry se soltó a llorar y abrazo a su bebé.

Para cuando había terminado todo, Edward corrió hacia todos en la sala de espera y les grito: ¡Es un niño! ¡Es un niño!

-Después de un par de días, Edward y Winry regresaron a Reseembol, junto a su abuela. Ahora Alphonse esta haciendo un gran trabajo como Fuhrer, está mejorando las relaciones con los pueblos vecinos y esta planeando su boda con Mei-chan. Es una muchacha encantadora, si la hubieras conocido, estarías encantada con ella. Bueno de hecho, nuestros hijos encontraron a unas maravillosas personas. Trishia, soy tan feliz, viendo a nuestros hijos y nietos crecer. Espero que desde donde estés nos des tu bendición y también estés feliz por todo esto.- dijo Hohenheim mientras limpiaba la tumba de su esposa.- algún día estaré junto a ti de nuevo, mi amor, por mientras, quiero disfrutar un poco más de esta nueva vida.

Se levantó lentamente y camino hacia la entrada del cementerio para saludar a sus hijos que lo esperaban con sus respectivas esposas.

¡**Hola!**

**Pues bueno, esto es todo de mi parte, espero que les haya gustado esta segunda temporada, ojalá y haya sido lo que estuvieron esperando.**

**_¡Gracias por todo!_**

**_¡Recuerden apoyarme en mis próximos proyectos!_**

**_Fanfics Terminados:_**

**_-Un Rayo De Esperanza (Mahoutsukai No Yume)._**

**_-Descendiente (Akatsuki No Yona)._**

**_-Polos Opuestos (Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Broterhood)._**

**_Polos Opuestos II: El Fuhrer y el Alquimista._**

**_-My Angel (To Aru Majutsu No Index, Last Order x Accelerator)_**

**_-The Alchemist ( versión genderbrend de Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist broterhood)._**

**_Fanfics en publicación:_**

**_-Innocence (D. Gray man)._**

**_Futuros Proyectos:_**

**_-My life after our promise (Satsuriku no Tenshi)._**

**_-Angels And Demons (Satsuruki No Tenshi x To Aru Majutsu No Index)._**

**_-Muñeca De Trapo (Vampire Knight)._**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto! _**


End file.
